


Melamin

by Haikyuuvlb



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuvlb/pseuds/Haikyuuvlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alfred of Spades has been banished from his kingdom, lost his family, and struggled to survive for years; after one even turned his life upside down. Will a chance encounter with an elf save this lost soul and return him to where he belongs? Co-written with nuclear-taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You killed them Alfred. If it weren’t for you your father and brother would still live. With a heavy heart I accuse you of treason of the highest order. You are sentenced to death.”

These words rolled about in Alfred's head as he awoke from another dream of the past. These would have been the last words he ever heard had it not been for Alfred's supporters who knew the young man did not care if he ascended to the throne. They knew that Alfred was kind, fair, and a bit of an idiot. They knew Alfred was innocent.

And so Alfred ran. He disappeared into another kingdom until he would be able to take back the throne from his uncle, from the real murderer of his father and older brother. It had been nine years since Alfred had escaped from the kingdom he called home and memories of that day never failed to haunt him.

Alfred groaned before forcing himself out of bed. He needed to find another job today or his funds were going to run out on inn fees. He slowly dressed himself in his leather and metal armor the pieces were mismatched but it made him blend in with the other mercenaries. If anyone were to discover he was the missing prince they would be more than happy to deliver his severed head to his uncle.

After a meager meal of bread and broth Alfred ventured out hoping his luck was better today than it had been all week. By mid day though he had decided he would have to sleep in the woods tonight simply to have enough money to eat the next day. He was walking off towards the said woods when a stranger wearing a hooded cape bumped into him. “Hey watch where you’re going!”

The stranger was a head shorter than Alfred, a common height for a wood elf, but his fair skin and noble features told of high elven birth. The elf stumbled backwards after colliding into the human, nimbly regaining his feet and frantically looking back. He came from the thick of the forest, panting and sweaty with a hunted look in his eyes. Pushing himself upright after leaning on his knees with his hands, the elf pulled back his hood. Eyes as green as spring cut up and down Alfred's body sizing him up. He muttered something peevish about humans before addressing him. "I /apologize,/ sir human, but you were so large I could not get around you."

Alfred was about to snap at him when he noticed the angry glares of many different elves in the woods. He looked down at the small man in front of him for a moment before deciding that if he saved this guy he might get a free meal out of it. “I recommend you keep running and don’t stop till you’re in the middle of the town.”

The elf's eyes pulsed wide and snapped back to the woods. Cursing, he folded the hood over his head and dashed off without a word or a second look back. Immediately the elves sprang out of the brush and raced after him.

Alfred pulled out his sword not afraid of fighting a group of elves; they were no real match after having fought trolls and golems. “Evening gents.” Alfred smiled in greeting as they paused staring at his sword and glancing to glare at the quickly retreating figure. “Need I remind you that this is human territory and it is therefore against the treaty your leaders signed to venture onto human lands without permission? As I have given my friend here permission and denied you such you are unwelcome here and if you dare take one step further I will have to alert the guards and possibly start another war with your people. Is one elf really worth that much trouble?”

The small group of elves glared pure venom at him spitting in his general direction before returning to the woods from whence they came. Alfred breathed a sigh of relief glad to have knowledge that most common folk did not. He glanced behind him wondering if he should follow after the elf now or just let him go. After a moment’s deliberation Alfred began to head to the village square the best and worst hiding spot for someone not wanting to be seen. It took a few minutes before Alfred found the strange elf hiding in the alleyway between a pair of shops.

“So what was that all about?” Alfred asked as soon as he got close enough to speak. As the elf startled briefly Alfred held his hands up showing he meant no harm. “Don’t worry about those elves in the woods they won’t bother you here. They know the laws.”

The elf made a disgusted sound as if the mere mention of them offended him. He shucked a hand through his ashen blond hair and sighed. Then his hand slouched into his loose satchel. "I have coin enough to repay you. That's what you want, isn't it?" As resentful as he was to accept help, he'd rather die than leave a debt unpaid. He flicked a few coins the man's way. "It's all I have left."

More than anything the elf amused the Alfred. His proud attitude indicated high birth, but the way he was dressed and his short stature contradicted such. “How about you have a meal with me and we’ll call it even? It’s not often that one gets to meet an elf.”

The elf blinked and turned his head to properly look at the man. Before, he assessed the man as a potential threat, but in the safety of civilization with the sunshine illuminating his open face, he no longer saw the man as a predator. Besides that, he was starving. 

"I accept your offer," the elf said with reserve, still not completely trusting of this stranger. He held out his hand. "I'm Arthur Kirkland of Avalon, son of Justinian Kirkland."

“Alfred.” He shook the other’s hand and expanded on his lack of title. “Unlike you I have humans, rather than elves, which would kill me if they knew my full name and title, but it is a pleasure to meet you nonetheless.” 

Alfred handed back the man’s coin and lead him towards an inexpensive inn that served decent food and provided ample privacy for their guests. Once they were sat down at a quiet table hidden away in the corner of the inn Alfred asked again, “So what /was/ that all about?”

Arthur took a seat, billowing his fine robe around his person. It was encrusted with semi-precious jewels and shimmered with all colors; in the dim lighting it took the likeness of a flame flickering deep underwater. Keen eyes spanning the crowd, the elf's nose twisting at the unsavory humans but didn't comment. "Oh, I killed someone," he answered flippantly as he yanked off a knee of bread and inspected it for vermin in the candlelight. It thunked like a stone when he knocked it on the edge of the table, but it wasn't anything broth wouldn't soften with.

“Oh?” Alfred asked bemused at the thought of such a small guy killing someone else, though from the other’s face he didn’t doubt it to be true. “What did they do to deserve that?”

Arthur shrugged and sipped his wine. "Does it matter?" Arthur had no concern confessing to this man. It wasn't as if his likeness would be posted at inns or bounties would be made. The king would see to that. He gestured to Alfred's armor. "Are you an adventurer, or a traveler of some sort?" Someone independent no doubt, judging by his poor state of armor and dress. If he was an officer he would not have compromised his station by helping an elf, either.

“Something along those lines I suppose. More of a warrior for hire if you ask me,” Alfred decided with a shrug as he nibbled on his bread. “And you you’re a… cape maker?” Alfred was slightly impressed by the high quality of the robe common folk never had the chance to wear such fine elvish made clothing. Alfred sighed wistfully missing his own elvish made cape, the silk was stronger than any armor he was wearing now and enchanted to protect him. Alas he had to sell it for simple coin just to get some food and shelter years back. “It’s rather fine quality cape to be so far from home. What’s your’s enchanted with?”

"I am not a /tailor/," Arthur snapped with emphatic annoyance, his bushy brows pinching together. "What an absurd notion. Would I assume you're a blacksmith because you're wearing armor?" Humans were so ignorant. He tisked and ate his bread. "If you must know, it has an armor enchantment."

Alfred found himself happy to speak with the foul tempered elf as there were few if any humans around him on a daily basis that knew anything about politics or elven culture. “Who made yours? Or did you make it? The one I used to have was armor enchanted too, but I had to give it to someone for some coin. Food is much more expensive than I would have first guessed.” Alfred spoke quietly about the cape not really noticing the strange look on the elf’s face as he talked about things most humans would never know of.

That piqued the elf's interest. Enchanted cloaks were few and far between. Only the most privileged elves possessed them, and for a human to own one revealed that this man was more than what he seemed. "My condolences in your having to part with such a fine artifact. Alas, basic needs are more important than luxury goods, however resourceful they are in a pinch. I assume you had no skills to trade for food and shelter." He didn't want to be too obvious in his prying but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. It may be useful for him later.

Alfred laughed briefly, “Not at the time no. At least not anything anyone wanted or needed, but I was young then too even if they did need services they would not have told me. My life hasn’t exactly been easy since my father and brother died.”

"Surely you had no one to look after you?" He couldn't believe a /boy/ who owned an elven cloak didn't have 'friends' outside his immediate family. People would salivate for the chance to exploit a naive young boy.

“Oh my uncle is still around but he’d sooner see me dead than offer help.” Alfred shrugged his shoulders. “I had a few friends that offered me a crash course in the way of this land and then had to quickly learn to make it on my own.”

Arthur made a noncommittal sound of acknowledgement, finishing up his meal. How interesting. He daubed the corner of his lips with a kerchief and rose. "Thank you for the meal." Leaning over the table he brushed the back of his fingers across the apple of Alfred's cheeks. "It was sweet of you." As he passed he brushed his slim fingers through Alfred's mussed hair. "Look me up sometime. Goodbye, Alfred." The offer was obvious as he sauntered out with a few head turns interested in more than just his foreignness. 

Arthur stepped out into the darkening night. Just a few towns over until he reached the capital city. For a human Alfred was an interesting fellow, and he had a feeling their paths would cross again. 

Hooding his ears from bothersome attention and magicking the robe to appear weather-stained, Arthur set off to report on his latest assignment.

Alfred stayed and picked at his food long after Arthur had left, it had been so long since he had been able to talk about anything besides how to get by. He truly did hope that he and Arthur would run into one another again someday, though he didn’t expect that someday to be so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days after meeting Arthur, Alfred finally got a job collecting giant spider venom. It wasn’t the most fun nor was it the easiest of jobs but it paid. Alfred was resting in a village not far from the forest where the giant spiders were located he had been there about a week collecting venom once he had two packs full he was going to get on his horse and head back to the village where he spent most his time. 

With the way they bumped into each other Alfred was beginning to think they were destined to meet in dangerous forests. “Fancy seeing you here, on the run from more elves?”

Arthur spotted Alfred when he was just a shadow in the distance and, intrigued by fate, detoured into the forest from his trek on the road. "Not yet," he chuckled as he made a perimeter around the man and stopped in front of him. He wasn't surprised to see Alfred; lately he thought more and more about the mysterious human who rid him of a pesky nuisance.

“Oh, good. Care to join me as I go about the glorious task of venom collecting?” Alfred gestured to the collection vials at his hip. “I would enjoy the company.”

Arthur eyed the venom warily; he wasn't leery of spiders, per se, only the troublesome mess the encounters made. Extracting sticky tendrils of web from his hair wasn't his ideal way of passing a pleasant evening. Still... "Very well. But only because it's on the way and I need some for my anti-venom potion."

Alfred smiled glad to have the company. As the elf walked beside him Alfred asked, “So what brings you to this neck of the woods Arthur? Surely you couldn’t be that eager to see me?” Alfred chuckled lightly to himself as he glanced over at Arthur. They weren’t in the dangerous part of the woods yet so he could afford to let his guard down.

"Errands," he said simply. He was on his way exchange a word or two with some troublesome upstarts. Every year he did a spring cleaning, tying up loose ends to eliminate competition or put down efforts seeking to expose his identity. He was the king's royal assassin but not even the king knew of his side contracts and he intended to keep it that way. But one adventure wouldn't set him back, and Alfred (or rather Alfred's past) intrigued him. He intended to uncover the man's identity this time.

Alfred chuckled but began to keep a more wary eye out as he began to notice spider webs further out than they had been the day before. “Always so vague. Thought I do suppose you seem like the type with something to hide.” 

"I give when I get something in return. I believe that's fair, don't you?" Arthur flashed him a deceptively pleasant grin, honey-sweet. The glint in his eye told another story.

“Oh?” Alfred quirked an eyebrow at the elf not entirely sure what the man was implying, “So what exactly do you want to know about me? I’m not all that interesting but if I feel inclined I might answer your questions.”

A round of quid pro quo would be an interesting way to go about it. Arthur had no intention of revealing his profession, but he would give Alfred his false one. "Suit yourself. How did you come about a cloak made by my people?"

“You can find many interesting things if you simply know where to look. As for the cape I got it when I was a child I don’t remember how exactly.” As if Alfred would reveal the truth about himself. Even to tell an elf reject could spell danger for Alfred, he knew his uncle was still after his head and Alfred was not going to put out glowing signs leading to his location. “What are you really doing in this forest?”

"Accompanying you." It was entirely true. He was on the road coming across a detour that would lead him into another direction, but chose to leave the path for Alfred. "Have you ever been outside the Heart's kingdom?" Arthur's allegiance was to the Diamond’s crown but his work sent him all across the continent.

“I’ve been to Diamonds a few times, even gone to Clubs once but it was too cold there. To get to Diamonds you have to go through Spades. So the answer to your question is yes, I have been around and seen other kingdoms.” Alfred spent all his childhood in the Spades castle playing with his brother, the crown prince. He had traveled to each of the kingdoms for political reasons, but there was no need for the elf to know any of that. “It pays off being a traveler.” 

Alfred ducked his head avoiding a web; he noticed more infant spiders running about on the trees. The babies had a nasty sting, but couldn’t kill like their parents. Alfred out of cautions drew his sword knowing where there were babies the mothers would not be too far. “You make potions?”

Arthur's bow was at the ready. As he set the arrow to the bowstring, iridescent blue flames seared down the shaft to the silver head of the arrow. "Poisons, mostly. Is your family alive?"

“Well like I told you last time we met my father and brother are dead, but my mother is still alive. At least I think she is…” Alfred was quiet for a moment, “I haven’t seen her in years.” There was a slight scuffling heard in the distance causing Alfred's longing to go back to happier times to dissipate. “You a good shot?” 

Arthur didn't bother humoring that question with an answer. He let his bow do the talking. Just as another scuffling was heard, this time behind them, Arthur spun around and shot into the foliage. A piercing shriek shrilled throughout the forest, and a thick thud was heard as a spider was sent hurdling backwards from the force of the blow as it hit a tree. When it landed its legs curled lifelessly around itself. 

This sent the rest of the nest swarming. The life-sized spiders attacked from the cave ahead, spewing paralyzing venom at their prey; Arthur nimbly dodged backwards, all the while putting distance between he and the enemy even as he struck true with his arrows.

“They aren’t very happy with us are they?” Alfred rhetorically asked as he hacked off the legs of an adolescent spider. Alfred weaved in and out of the spiders expertly avoiding attacks like an expert swordsman. He was grateful that as the second son he received an education geared towards a more war driven life style it had saved his hide more than once.

As Arthur struck the nasty creatures they ignited into azure flames. Some of them writhed in pain, completely useless; others became even more frenzied and fought with the desperation of a dying man. A spider came too close and Arthur pierced it in the eye with his elven dagger. He then dragged the corpse off the long blade with the bottom of his foot. 

That was the last of them. They left nothing alive. Rounding the charred carcass of his kill Arthur went to work carefully extracting the venom into a decanter by slicing between the thorax and head and holding it underneath.

Alfred rested against the trunk of a tree exhausted from the fight. It wasn’t like the corpses were going anywhere so Alfred could relax for a moment to catch his breath. “What the hell? Why were there so many? I mean no matter how many I killed this past week only one or two would show up at a time but this,” Alfred gestured to the carnage before him, “is fucking ridiculous.”

"It's a portent. Before a travesty comes to pass there are signs foretelling it. An increase of feral wildlife is one of them." Arthur put a stopper on the decanter and gave it to Alfred. "I wonder what it will be this time. Another royal murder? I remember a terrible drought before that."

Alfred hummed to himself, “There was one, wasn’t there.” He let out another thoughtful hum before asking, “So were those the Pilin en' templa I’ve heard about? (Magic arrow) They were pretty strong.” Stranger than Alfred knowing the proper name for elvish magic was his precise enunciation of the words. As a boy Alfred was taught many languages and was fluent in four while knowing the basics of six others, though elvish had always been his favorite to learn.

The elf cut him a shrewd side glance before turning away. "It is. But the enchantment is attributed to the spell caster, not the item itself. But you knew that." He took out an arrow and fanned his fingers through the fletching fondly. The same blue flame swirled in his palm but disappeared as abruptly as it appeared.

“Too bad I was going to ask if you’d enchant my sword. Blue flames on my sword would scare the crap out of my uncle.” Alfred laughed lightly at the image, before getting up to collect the venom that he needed in order to complete his job. “So where are you headed after this?”

"Visiting an old friend." Arthur bottled up the last decanter and wrapped it into his satchel. "Humans are poor spell casters, and even fewer of them deserving the role of mage. Your Mage guilds are little more than enthusiast clubs. You weren't trained in magic along with your swordsmanship? I can tell you had formal training."

Arthur wasn't employed under the crown when the King of Spades and his eldest son were assassinated. The second son was implicated but escaped persecution. When the last king's assassin was put down Arthur picked up her unfinished assignments, the death of one Prince Alfred F. Jones being the most pressing of them. But despite King Francis's obsession with capturing his wayward nephew Arthur had little interest in the assignment. He had /morals/ back then, and he doubted Alfred's guilt. Other assassins were dispatched on the ignoble mission, legal only under human law. They never came back alive.

There was no doubt in his mind; this was the banished prince of Spades, heir to the throne of the very country out for his blood. Now the question was: what would Arthur do with him? The bounty meant nothing; Arthur wasn't in want of fortune. Or fame, for that matter. Even to Francis. 

Arthur smiled to himself. He would think of something. "It's no rush. I'm fine accompanying you for the while."

Alfred looked toward Arthur curiously, but continued collecting venom. The elf’s smile was unsettling to Alfred he tried to chalk it up to his eternal paranoia that kept him alive though he doubted the elf knew too much of who he was even if the other had a slight inkling. If Arthur was to put his life in danger Alfred would not hesitate to end the other’s life, he just hoped it didn’t come to that. “If you insist. Really I’m not that fun to be around.”

Arthur crouched in front of him and tipped his chin up. Their eyes met, green on blue. "Don't sell yourself short. By reading your face I can tell that you are a man destined for great things." His thumb travelled over the man's strong jaw and over the apples of his cheeks, keen eyes following the contours of his face. "I've never seen eyes as blue as yours."

Alfred was mesmerized by the elf’s enchantingly green eyes, he felt lost amongst the emerald shades and when Arthur pulled away breaking the connection Alfred felt strange. Not a good nor a bad type of strange, simply strange as if he desired to become further tangled up in the depths of those eyes. Alfred shook his head as reason started to come back to him. He had forgotten how powerful elvish magic could be, his father had warned him time and time again to never look an elf in the eyes for too long. There was a reason elves were banned from human towns, it was for the people’s safety. 

“Mankoi lle uma tanya? (Why did you do that?)” Alfred asked not realizing he spoke in elvish until the words had already fallen from his lips.

"Lle uuama mela ta? (You don't like it?)" Arthur snatched his chin back and recaptured his eyes. "Manko lle rima nadorhuan? (Why are you running away like a cowardly dog?)" Alfred struggled but the elf refused to let go. "You are the /king/." Grabbing a fistful of cornflower hair he pulled hard. "I should kill you now. You're worthless."

Alfred felt his heart sink into his stomach and his stomach rise into his throat. Arthur knew. If Alfred didn’t act fast he was as good as dead. Alfred ignored the pain from his scalp in favor of survival, he grabbed his dagger and lashed out forcing Arthur to back off if only long enough for Alfred to get on his feet. 

“Amin uuma merna ta. (I don’t want it.) I never wanted the crown. It belonged to my brother and I was happy with that! I never wanted to be King! Why won’t my uncle just leave me alone? He has both crowns, he got rid of my father and brother, and I have no interest in the crown.” Alfred looked down at the ground his shoulders shaking with both sorrow and anger. Of course the only friend he attempted to make in the last five years would figure out who he was. There was no where Alfred could hide to escape from who he was. “Why can’t I just live in peace?”

"It's not a choice." Arthur called Alfred's bluff and stepped back into striking range. "The crown is your birthright whether you like it or not. You think the poor and destitute want their destiny? The sick and decrepit? There is an imposter on the throne. You owe it to your people to lead them."

“And what would you have me do? Waltz into Spades’ palace shouting my claim? I’d be killed the second I cross the border.” Alfred's guard was up as Arthur closed in on him again. He didn’t want to kill Arthur if he didn’t have to, but the look in the elf’s eyes scared him. They were the eyes of a man with nothing to lose, they showed no fear.

Arthur's lip curled distastefully. He wrenched Alfred's chin away and got up. "Let's go." He abruptly turned and left into the cave, putting his weapon at the ready without a look back.

Alfred hesitated for a moment wondering if it would be better to run off and disappear again. It had been a very long time since he had been to Clubs no one would recognize him there. All he had to do was run, but for some reason he obediently followed behind Arthur. “Why are we going in here? I don’t need any more venom.”

"This cave used to be a hideaway for unsavory folk until spiders overran it." The elf kicked aside some wood that turned out to be part of a campfire. Inside the mouth of the cave was an unlit torch staked into a chiseled nook. Arthur took it and blew gently on it. A flame kindled to life and illuminated their surroundings. Upon closer inspection the cave was indeed once comfortably inhabited. Passing the broken tripwires evidencing the demise of a few spiders at the entrance, they traversed deeper inside and found unrolled sleeping skins surrounding a blackened fire pit. Strewn about were the dead bodies of humans picked clean to the bone. "Looks like an ambush," the elf muttered to himself. He tossed the torch into the pit; a wide circle of light casted over the area. Arthur meticulously picked through the remains, searching for anything valuable that could be salvaged.

Alfred stood awkwardly near the edge of the cave not sure how to interact or deal with Arthur at this point, after all the man did threaten to kill him. “We probably shouldn’t be in here. This place is rather creepy…” Just as the words left his mouth a scuffling of feet could be heard, Alfred's head turned so quickly his neck let out a loud pop. “Seriously we need to get out of here.”

"Shut up." Arthur held his breath as he deftly knocked the last tumbler into place. With one more twist of his wrist the tiny chest was unlocked and the jewelry inside unveiled. Arthur sighed happily looking at the bubbling diamonds and other precious gems. He loved pretty things. He held up a silver necklace, entranced by it’s a plain sapphire he likened to Alfred's eyes.

There was a low growl emanation from further back in the cave, Alfred quivered in his boots as the growl got louder. The shuffling noise got closer until a skeletal creature walked into the lighted area a sword dragging behind it. Alfred let out a very undignified scream and bolted to the entrance of the cave running as fast as his legs would carry him.

Arthur cursed and drew his bow. The first arrow he shot was deflected by the draugr's sword and careened across the cave. The second arrow met the same fate, this time swinging right back at the elf. Tumbling out of the way he instead drew out his knife and rushed forward. With his free hand he blasted a burst of blue flame. Blunting it with its shield the draugr stumbled backwards. Arthur took that moment of weakness to deliver a killing blow. Elvish steel glinted as Arthur leaped and spun in the air. Using the force behind the motion he cut its head clean off its body, and it landed on the ground before the body collapsed next to it. 

Arthur tutted and sheathed his knife. "Uchand edan (idiot human)." 

When he reemerged from the cave he called out in sing-song, "Come out, prince. The danger has passed."

Alfred slowly reemerged from behind a nearby tree. He was still quite jumpy, his eyes scanned the cave opening for any signs of the undead. “W-what the fuck was that? Skeletons are not supposed to move. They’re dead, no muscles, no organs.”

"I expect a necromancer was having some fun." Arthur frowned, not liking the idea at all. "They recover human and elf corpses by raiding catacombs and disaster sites for the purpose of reanimating them and forcing them to do their bidding."

Alfred shivered in disgust and fear, a realization came to him then, “Wait don’t they have to be nearby in order to reanimate the corpse?” Alfred's face turned white in terror as he darted towards the edge of the woods wanting nothing more to do with the creepy place.

With a final parting glance to confirm they weren't followed out of the cave, Arthur took off after Alfred at a leisurely pace. He met the man on the outer fringes of the wood. Repressing a sigh (he was doing a lot of that recently) he shot the man a humorless, nonplussed look as he walked passed him. How was this man not dead? It was just a zombie. There were vampires and werewolves, far more dangerous with their superior intelligence. "Come along, now. The undead get frisky at night." 

Soft pinks and oranges splashed the canvas of the sky. If they set out at a decent pace they would reach an inn before nightfall.

Alfred paused for a moment, “Why should I follow you?” After all the elf did threaten to kill him, most people would try to get away from someone like that. “You’ll probably tell my uncle where to find me. There’s no real reason I should trust you.”

Arthur spun around, his cape flowering about him. "So why not kill me now? Surely your brute strength can overpower me. All you have to do is wear me out before you have your way with me, perhaps in more ways than one." A fire ball blossomed to life in his lax hand. "I will defend myself, but who knows?"

“Amin merna mellonea. (I want friends.)” Alfred ducked his head to hide the sorrow on his face. “Is that too much to ask for? Ten years I have been alone with no one to turn to, have I not suffered enough? Is the loss of everything I once held dear not a high enough price to pay?” Alfred's body slumped against the tree beside him. “Go tell my uncle if you will or kill me here if you’d please. It is far too exhausting running from the inevitable.”

Arthur waved him off irritably. "I have no intention of exposing you. Estelio nin (trust me)." He didn't like seeing Alfred so despondent. It didn't suit him. The world should not be deprived of his sunny face. Realizing the direction of his thoughts Arthur scowled and snapped at Alfred to hurry up.

Alfred sniffled slightly but otherwise followed Arthur. If nothing else it was better to stay together incase night fell before they made it back to the town. “Arbellason, mankoi naa lle sinome? (Arthur, Why are you here?) Truthfully.” 

The question was long anticipated and didn't surprise Arthur in the slightest. "You're going to have to clarify, love." A flutter tickled his stomach hearing his elvish name. It had been a long time since he heard it.

Alfred couldn’t fight the slight smile that graced his face at the endearment. Arthur may know who he is and may be a threat, but Alfred decided to try trusting him if only to stave off the loneliness that he surrounded himself in. “Why is an elf such as yourself so far from home? What is you purpose being here? Are you an elvish criminal of sorts?”

"Depends on where in the world you are. In my homeland I'm an enemy against the crown, but in Cards I'm a political refugee." That was the most of himself he divulged to anyone, man or elf. Maybe--/just maybe/, he too was lonely and sought a kindred spirit who shared the same burden that forced him into a life of solitude.

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in slight confusion, “Are you some kind of shunned prince too?” Arthur didn’t act like any elven prince Alfred ever met, but then again he didn’t have the chance to meet many as it was his brother who had to learn more politics than he.

"Oh, please." Arthur rolled his eyes. The idea of it was absurd. No, Arthur was far from royalty.

The elf shot down any more prying questions of his heritage. They reached an inn at a major crossroad, and when they inquired inside there was a room open. 

"Finally, something hot to eat," Arthur sighed happily. "And a bath."

Alfred had given up on quizzing Arthur for any more information by the time they arrived at the inn. He quietly followed behind Arthur towards the dining area seating himself at one of the more secluded tables. Rather than try to initiate conversation with the elf Alfred stared down at his hands waiting for one of the barmaids to bring out their food.

Dinner was little more than cabbage in watered down stock, but it was hot and that's what mattered. As famished as he was Arthur ate with dignity, swallowing before sipping his pint of mead (almost as watery as the stew) and daubing the side of his mouth with a clean kerchief when he finished.

Alfred barely picked at his food not all that hungry from the stress of the day. Alfred quietly got up leaving to go bathe in the warm spring water this inn offered before heading to the room he and Arthur would share for the evening. 

Arthur's earlier words were replaying themselves in his head. Did he really need to go back and take the throne from his uncle? The kingdoms seemed content enough with his uncle in control. What did he truly owe the people who turned their back on him without a second thought? He had been innocent. He was stripped of everything within days: his father, his brother, his home and title. There was nothing left but his mother and past memories to tie him to the kingdom, so why should he go back? Alfred stayed in the bath for a very long time not paying attention to the people around him coming and going as he tried to sort out his overloaded mind.

Arthur figured Alfred was still outside. The elf would have liked to bathe in peace but he couldn't wait forever. So if Alfred was virginal about seeing another male's naked body that was his fault for taking too damn long. Arthur followed after the innkeeper who lugged another large bucket like Alfred's outside. When Arthur paid him, the burly man bit into the coin before judging it to be legal tender, he shot the elf one last suspicious glare before retreating inside. The elf shrugged and dumped his bag to the side and stripped his clothes. He paid Alfred no mind as he lowered himself into the shallow bath and began scrubbing himself clean with a pumice stone. "I never would have pegged you for the brooding type. You look too stupid to be capable of thinking too deeply."

Alfred snapped out of his deep thought looking over at Arthur; he blinked his eyes noting that they were alone in the bathing area. “When did you-?” Alfred frowned as if trying to work out a more complicated problem then the ones he had been thinking on. After a moment Arthur's insult registered in his mind and his frown turned into a glare. “Haha. Lle naa haran e' nausalle. (You are a king in your imagination.) I have the education of any nobleman, so I am capable of deep thinking.”

Arthur chatted with a blithe tongue. "The aristocracy are barbaric in their civility and kings are absolute villains. True intelligence isn't taught in books, boy." The elf bathed on serenely as if he didn't commit an egregious crime of libel against the crown.

“Usquener. (Smelly one.)” Alfred stuck his tongue out at the elf before turning away and pouting childishly. He hated being called a boy after all he lived through and how quickly he was forced to grow up, no one had the right to call him such. Or at least that’s how Alfred thought, not noticing how very childish he still was.

"/That/ was adult of you." Arthur wasn't at all offended; quite the contrary, his intention was to rile Alfred up. Alfred's pout was adorable and the elf always got a kick out of antagonizing humans. If they were going to turn him away from their business or charge him more for their service he may as well give them a good reason to do so. 

Rinsing his hair and body of soap the elf stepped out of the bath shivering. "Here." He tossed Alfred his remaining stub of lye soap. "Only because we're sharing a room and I have to smell you."

Alfred caught the soap grumbling about how he didn’t smell, but still started to rub the soap on his skin grimacing at the way the bubbles turned brown from the dirt that clung to his skin. Alfred relaxed slightly as he heard the door to the changing room open and close leaving him alone again. He bathed in peace washing his skin and hair he didn’t soak at all after rinsing the grime off of him horrified to be reminded that his hair was a bright honey blonde rather than a dingy brunette.

Alfred was thankful that the hearts country had a tradition about wearing robes to bed which all inns in hearts provided. He did not want to get back into any of his disgustingly dirty clothing anytime soon. He mentally counted and realized he had enough coin for both his breakfast tomorrow and to pay to have his clothes cleaned for him before he set off again. After dressing in the robes, that he had quickly become much too familiar in, Alfred brought his clothes to the maids to have them wash, dry them, and bring them to his room tomorrow.

Alfred finally headed towards the room he was to share with Arthur half surprised to see the light in the room still present. He quietly slipped into the room just in case Arthur was asleep but had forgotten to turn off the light. If only he was so lucky, he instead found Arthur sitting on the window sill gazing at the stars. 

Arthur's shoulder was perched against the side of the window frame, hips jutting out lazily. A candle burning down to its last flickers sat on the sill. Staring into the night sky the elf connecting the stars into constellations. The mer and men shared the same constellations but had different myths according to their religion. 

The elf turned halfway towards Alfred, regarding the man. Moonlight glowed against his face, the effect making his unnaturally attractive elven features appear ethereal.

Alfred felt as though all the air had been momentarily sucked from his lungs when Arthur turned to look at him. His breath quickly returned a moment later as Alfred quickly looked away slipping into the side of the bed closest to the door muttering, “Quel du. (Good night.)”

Arthur shifted back to the window. He lingered a while longer, contemplating the stars, before joining Alfred in bed. It had been so long since he felt the warmth of another body. Judging by the man's stiff back he was still awake. Wanting to feel his warmth truly, the elf rested his hand on Alfred's waist.

Alfred's heart pounded in his chest while his mind reeled in confusion as to why the elf was touching him. More than that Alfred wondered why the elf was practically cuddled to his back. Was it some strange elvish tradition that he forgot to learn about? Alfred decided that was most likely the reason for the elf’s sudden clinginess and decided not to say anything even if the touch was foreign and uncomfortable for him. After so many years of being alone Alfred had forgotten what it was like to be held by another person regardless of likely strange traditions.

Arthur felt Alfred tense underneath the thin robe, though the elf did nothing further than shift his fingers to better feel the locked muscle. Then he pressed his palm flat against Alfred's back and felt the man's heart pounding against the back of his ribcage. Even with Alfred's strong reaction Arthur wasn't surprised the man played stoic. From his short time knowing the man he sensed his mournful yearning of intimacy and yet paralyzing fear of betrayal if he got too close. Arthur didn't specifically consider himself that special someone, but every once in a while a character like Alfred would come along and Arthur's hardened heart reflected on how indiscriminately cruel fate could be to those undeserving of misfortune.

Alfred felt Arthur stroke his back, goosebumps rose over his skin at the sensation of Arthur's hand lightly trailing over his muscular back. Though Arthur only repeated this action a few more times Alfred couldn’t help but recall memories of his mother soothingly rubbing his back after a nightmare. Already tired from the eventful day Alfred's eyes drooped closed, he barely even registered the grumble that slipped from him when Arthur stopped.

Alfred's grouse elicited a soft chuckle under the elf's breath. "You only need to ask," Arthur murmured across the short distance between them. "My prince," he tagged on teasingly, mocking the man without malice.

The words were heard but not understood by Alfred's sleep foggy mind; he was already half way into the world of dreams when he rolled over to face Arthur. He nuzzled against the elf’s chest one hand clinging to the elf’s tunic while the other was draped protectively across himself. He looked like a small child curled up against Arthur's chest a small smile gracing his lips as he softly snored. Subconsciously Alfred knew he shouldn’t be so trusting of a stranger he knew next to nothing about, but part of him couldn’t help but trust Arthur. If he was going to die then he would rather have known a friend before it was too late.

Shock. Arthur's absinthe eyes pulsed wide as he lay face-to-face with the slumbering man. They were so close; Alfred's warm breath ghosted passed Arthur's trembling lips. At that moment Arthur saw little more than an innocent boy forced to grow up too fast. His features were soft in sleep, and on his lips rested the barest trace of a precious smile. Without thinking Arthur pressed his hand protectively over the one grasping into his shirt. He closed his eyes and touched his brow to Alfred's, noses lining together. 

This was how they slept the entire night. And when they woke up the first thing they saw were each other's eyes.

~~~

Alfred was pleasantly warm when he woke up the next morning, but didn’t register why until he opened his eyes. Green eyes stared back into his startling Alfred he cried out and quickly scrambled back falling off the bed in the process. A quiet moan of pain was the only indication Alfred didn’t knock himself unconscious again.

"Dol lost (blockhead)." The elf's head poked over the straw mattress, and green eyes rolled heavenward seeing the state Alfred was in. The elf swung back upright in bed and stretched. If he didn't make a big deal out of what just happened they could forget about it. Arthur himself was disturbed about the rude awakening but was less obvious about it. 

Alfred looked over at Arthur who was calmly getting ready, it had been so long since Alfred had last allowed himself to get this close to another person that he didn’t understand how badly he craved the touch of another. He momentarily contemplated trying to say something about what had just happened, but thought better of it. Standing up Alfred quickly left for downstairs, still in his night clothes, to recover his clothes from the maids he would deal with what just happened after he was dressed.

"He better fetch breakfast," Arthur grumbled as he snapped his robe over his shoulders. "And my clean clothes." 

Arthur calmly sauntered down the stairs of the inn. He ordered a large breakfast for the both of them; a long road was ahead of them, should they choose to part ways or not. After last night, Arthur intended for the former.

Alfred was quick in grabbing his clothing from the maids who handed him both his and Arthur's clothing as they knew the clothes belonged to the same room. He rushed back upstairs hoping it would be less awkward this time around. Alfred gently knocked on the door before going inside he was surprised to see Arthur was not in the room. He placed Arthur's clothes on the bed before he changed into his worn travel clothes.

Alfred finished dressing and set off to see where Arthur could be he quickly found the other blonde sitting at the same table they ate at last night. He went over to join Arthur sitting down and awkwardly staring at his hands as their food had yet to be brought out.

“A-about last night-” Alfred began awkwardly not sure how to explain what had happened. “I’m sorry if I bothered you at all. I didn’t know I was such a sleep cuddler.” Alfred laughed gently trying to make his little stunt not seem like a big deal.

Arthur spared Alfred a sidelong glance. The human was so obvious. If he didn't want to make a spectacle out of it then he shouldn't make it the first topic of conversation. But it was for Arthur's own sake that he brushed it off. "We all do silly things," he reasoned calmly as he sipped his tea. He had his own stash of eleven tea leaves, illegal ever since most of Cards cut all trade relations with the elves.

Alfred was going to say something further, but their food arrived just then causing him to decide better of it. It was a rather large meal, perhaps the largest he had eaten since he left the palace. While it was a little strange Alfred wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Alfred quickly ate breakfast finishing much quicker than Arthur who acted as though this was a common sized meal for him. “So where are we headed next?”

"I have business south." Arthur put his cup down, empty but for the dregs of tea leaves silting at the bottom. He rose and shouldered his bag. "You left my clothes upstairs?" The elf said rhetorically as he headed up. He moved with an air of finality in how abruptly formal he acted towards Alfred. It was clear to the man that Arthur had plans and Alfred was not included in them.

Alfred felt panic rise in the back of his throat at the finality of the words after so long he just barely started opening up to another person only for Arthur to turn his back on him. Alfred was glad he left his supplies up in the room it gave him an excuse to follow after Arthur. 

“O-oh okay,” Alfred bowed his head for a moment hiding the sadness that threatened to overtake his expression. He quickly gathered up his belongings when they entered the room trying his best not to look at Arthur. When Alfred finally looked up he smiled at Arthur, “It was nice traveling with you for a short time. Take care and I w-wish you the best of luck on you journeys.” Alfred bit his lip to keep it from quivering he should have known better by now nothing good lasts for long. “I-I better be going now. People to avoid, poison to deliver,” Alfred laughed bitterly before quickly turning and walking out the door. “Goodbye, Arthur.”

A hand snatched Alfred's shirt and swung him around. Arthur swiftly stepped in and crushed their lips together. Eyes closed, Arthur's lips tasted of unsweetened tea, bitter but refreshing. Lips parted with an intimate smooch, a moan passing into Alfred's lips as Arthur stepped away and around him. He then passed through the door and out of the inn, leaving Alfred at the threshold of their shared room.

Alfred brought his hand up to cover his lips his eyes wide in shock at the sudden loss of his first kiss. Before he could move from his spot Arthur was long gone and Alfred was alone again. The blonde left the inn no more than thirty minutes after Arthur he headed over to the stables to see if he could purchase a horse with the remaining funds he had left, unluckily it was quite out of budget for him if he wanted to eat anything for the next month.

He eventually set out on foot it was a long journey back to the potion master’s home, but something Alfred could easily handle. Deciding to take the shortcut and forget his troubles for a short while Alfred wondered off the broken path into the Qureus woods. Alfred knew his way through these woods quite well as such he didn’t need a map to cut through them.

About half way into the woods Alfred began to feel as though something or someone was watching him his glances over his shoulder grew more frequent as his paranoia rose. Alfred broke out into a sprint trying to lose whatever was following him rather than fight, after his encounter with the undead Alfred wasn’t keen on fighting anymore unknown enemies. Something from above his fell down on him causing him to trip landing face first in the dirt before Alfred could even get up a swift blow to the back of his head knocked him unconscious. Strangely enough his last thought before the darkness took him was Arthur's parting rather than the danger that awaited him when he would awaken.

When Arthur caught wind of the fugitive prince's arrest the elf immediately knew it was his fault. The barkeep--who doubled as an informant--whispered it into his ear. After over a decade on the run the prince of Spades was finally in custody at the Diamonds capital. It happened on the evening of their parting, almost one week ago. 

It wasn't a coincidence. Someone, an eavesdropper or spy witnessed something that implicated the prince. And Arthur felt deep down in his viscera that he was the one to blame. 

He left for Diamonds immediately. He had no plans for what he'd do when he got there. He didn't even know what he felt about Alfred or the arrest. The only thing running through the elf's head was that he needed to see Alfred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This will likely be the longest chapter in the story… Anyways rates and reviews are always appreciated. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred lay on the dirty cell floor fit for only the most disgusting of vermin; he was trapped without any hope of escape. Day in and day out he was tortured and pressed for a confession that the council of Spades desired before the execution. He was exhausted and hungry, everything hurt and he couldn’t bring himself to care if he lived or died; either way everything would be over. 

The only saving grace was his cousin; Francis was much kinder than his father and knew the truth behind the murder of the Spadian king though he was too cowardly to stand against his father. If it wasn’t for Francis sneaking him meals everyday Alfred would be worse off than he already was. Alfred heard the dungeon doors open he tensed for a moment until he heard the soft steps of his cousin approaching his cell.

“Alfred?” Francis called out softly. “Are you awake?” Alfred let out a pained moan in reply not even bothering to try turning his body to face Francis. He heard a quiet sigh and the sound of food being slid into the cell. “Come on you have to come closer if you want to eat. My father never lets the key to your cell out of his sight unless he gives it to the torturer.”

Alfred lay still for awhile more before dragging his weary body towards the food. He needed to keep his strength up to even survive to his execution, though he wasn’t quite sure how that logic worked. Francis was putting himself at risk by simply bringing Alfred food, he couldn’t let his cousin’s good will go wasted. Alfred nibbled on the bread and cheese and happily gulped down the water his cousin brought along.

“So when is the date?” Alfred asked not really in the mood for round about conversation anymore.

“The council wants to wait till you confess your ‘sins’ before they send you to the guillotine. My father on the other hand wants to see you gone in a fortnight. With the way things are going my father’s word may soon overpower the council’s.” Francis sighed bowing his head forward. “I wish I could take you away from here. An innocent soul such as you does not deserve this fate. My dear cousin, I hope by some miracle you are able to escape this hell and end my father’s rule. It has been long and full of evil.”

Alfred hummed sadly as he finished his food, it was not likely fate would favor him as it never had in the past. The two did not talk for the rest of the time Francis stayed with Alfred rather they simply enjoyed the companionable silence of one another, but like all evenings it ended too soon. Alfred slept what few hours he could before the hell would start again that day with the same banging of his cell bars he had grown used to in his time here.

It was at the dead of night when Arthur arrived at the capital on horseback. He galloped through the abandoned streets up to the gilded front gates of the castle. Flashing the sentinels the official summons bearing the king's seal he was allowed admittance into the castle of Diamonds. He slipped unnoticed into the hidden circuits that ran like veins between the rooms of the castle. But instead of seeking audience with the king in his offices as usual, Arthur secreted into the lower levels until he reached the dungeon. Alfred was contained in a private cell for prisoners of special interests, usually politicians or families from money. 

Scrunching his nose at the thick air heavy with stench the elf pressed against the peephole in the wall dividing the secret hallway and the cell. Many spies used this in the past to garner evidence and intel of their prisoners. At present, Arthur listened in on Alfred and Francis's conversation. Listening in for a time Arthur grew bored and simply waited until Alfred's cousin left. He then slipped into the side room of the barracks wearing the change of clothes he brought with him; the interrogator's garb. It was black, and but for the eyes it covered the wearer's entire face. A hood hiding Arthur's elvish ears completed the attire. 

The guards posted at Alfred's cell saw stiffened as the pretended interrogator--nothing but a glorified torturer-- approached them down the long, echoing hall. As loyal as they were to the crown, the sounds of agony and horror at the hands of a seasoned professional could curdle anyone's blood. It was a blessing to them when the disguised elf relieved them of their post, allowing Arthur to enter Alfred's cell alone and unbidden. 

Arthur stepped closer towards Alfred. The space was cramped; the real "fun" was in another room with the various instruments and devices, but it wasn't uncommon for an interrogator to bring something convenient and portable directly to them. Arthur kneeled in front of the man and brushed his grisly hair back, searching his eyes.

Alfred woke out of his half sleep startled by the touch; he glared at the man before him a torture just like all the others. “Go fuck yourself.” Alfred rasped out at Arthur not realizing he was about to be saved rather than hurt. The man’s green eyes were unsettlingly familiar, but Alfred's pain hazed mind could not place who they belonged to.

The elf chuckled, relief lilting his melodic voice. "You have a strong spirit. A week in captivity and they still haven't forced a confession out of you." Those fingers dragged through Alfred's filthy hair. With the other hand he dragged down the mask, revealing his face. "You haven't exposed me, have you?" If the king knew of the elf's direct disobedience it would be the gallows for the both of them.

Alfred was startled by Arthur's voice and then the elf’s face when he pulled down his mask. The shock quickly melted off into anger, “It’s not like I shouldn’t have. The only reason I’m even here in the first place is because you outed me to the entirety of that inn and then abandoned me to go run your errand.” Alfred swatted away Arthur's hand hissing when his broken fingers made contact with Arthur's. “This is why I told you there was no point in even trying to overcome my uncle’s rule little more than a week here and I’m headed off to the gallows.”

If Arthur felt any of the vitriol barbed in Alfred's hateful voice he didn't show it. Instead he cocked his head amusedly when Alfred injured himself trying to swat him away. His guilt was evident by his being there in the cell with Alfred, ready to break him out. 

The elf opened his robe and pinched out some herbs from a satchel. They were green and pungent; freshly harvested. "Chew on this." He promptly stuck it in Alfred's mouth. Arthur chewed his own portion, careful to preserve the succulent juices as he brought out the healing plant's essences. The elf gently pressed it to the man's abrasions and bruises whispering a litany of ancient Elvish stringing together into a healing prayer.

Alfred slowly chewed on the herbs, he ignored the bitter flavor in favor of the numbing effects that quickly dulled the pain of his injuries. He flinched slightly as Arthur pressed his fingers against the bruises and cuts on his body whatever was in his mouth was helping but it still hurt to be touched. Slowly though Alfred didn’t feel the injuries that were constantly stinging a few moments ago. 

Alfred's body relaxed slightly his exhaustion making his eyelids slightly heavier, but he remain awake knowing that if they were going to get out of here he would have to walk injured or not. Of all his injuries the broken bones didn’t seem to disappear only subside in their pain. His swollen ankle that was broken on the second day of torture was still the most painful injury of all; Alfred cringed at the idea of having to use it to walk practically unaided so that Arthur could safely navigate them out of the castle.

“How long do you think we have until the guards realize something is wrong?” Alfred asked flinching as Arthur touched another sore spot.

"I poisoned their drink." Arthur freed Alfred's hands with the prison key he pinched off the guard when they passed. Alfred's unbound wrists, chaffed raw, were pressed to Arthur's lips. As the elf whispered his prayer his chapped lips lighted over the skin, a warm tongue peeking out and smoothing over the raw flesh that immediately began to heal. 

Arthur pulled Alfred to his feet, mindful of his injuries. Guiding Alfred's arm across his narrow shoulders the elf carefully hobbled them outside into the hall. On their way to the hidden door they passed two unconscious guards sitting around a top-sized bottle in the guard room.

The pain was about as bad as a sprained joint; Alfred tried to avoid putting any pressure on his ankle even with the effects of the herbs he was chewing the injury was still quite painful. Due to the pain Alfred was place nearly all his weight on Arthur slowing them down immensely. 

Alfred tried to mask his pain by joking with Arthur, “I probably shouldn’t ask what your profession is, should I?” He laughed gently, but quickly gasped out in pain again as his ankle was accidentally hit by Arthur's leg.

"Not now." Opening a small portal in the floor Arthur carefully guided Alfred into the tight crawl space underground. It was dry but snug tunnel with barely enough room for one person. "Get in."

Alfred gritted his teeth as he lay on his stomach his aching ribs protesting, he chewed more on the herbs still in his mouth to help ease the pain a bit. He crawled forward to allow Arthur to get behind him and direct him where to go. “How far are we going to have to crawl?”

"The tunnel swings around the prison and barracks to a disused cellar in the training courtyard. We'll have to cross it to the stables." It was slow going shimmying on their hands and knees to their destination. Several times Arthur made Alfred stop for more herbs. When they finally arrived at the cellar the night was pitch black, just as Arthur expected. 

Arthur pressed his ear to the door and closed his eyes, waiting for their chance. Deeming it safe, he cracked the door open, peeked out and then opened it completely. He nodded towards the door that Alfred preceded him. 

Alfred could not see in the dark as well as an elf can, so Arthur took his hand and led him to the wall of the courtyard. Popping the last dosage in Alfred's mouth they quietly spanned the inner wall until they reached the stables.

Alfred was feeling a bit dizzy and tired by this point; he wasn’t sure if it was the herbs Arthur kept shoving in his mouth or if it was his remaining injuries. By the time they got into the stables it seemed as though they were going to get away without a hitch, but of course nothing could ever be that easy. Arthur was helping Alfred onto his horse, but the noise from Alfred's struggle to mount the beast drew the attention of one of the guards patrolling the area.

"Halt!! What are you--"

In one fluid motion Arthur whirled around and pitched a knife straight at the guard. The poison-tipped throwing knife pierced right through his eye. A strangled gasp was all the guard could manage before he crumpled to the ground in a lifeless heap. The stable boy, an orphan elf, peeked around the stalls and stared in horror at the fallen guard.

"It's okay," Arthur assured, and the elf boy gulped and nodded fearfully. It was he who loaded their packs and saddled the horses. Arthur tossed him a small coin bag; the stable boy caught it and hurried away. 

Arthur hopped onto his steed. "Hold on for a few more hours. We need a head start before they discover you're missing." Nudging the horse with his heels he began a swift trot to the opened gates.

Alfred put all his concentration into staying upright and following Arthur his tired mind was not capable of much more. They had been riding at a gallop away from the city for a good half hour before they slowed down to a canter for both the horses and Alfred's sake they still had quite a ways to go until they reached their destination. Alfred had to keep squeezing his injured fingers to keep himself awake as the side effects of the herbs fully began to kick in. Alfred felt his head droop down again in exhaustion he quickly shook his head trying to fight off his fatigue.

“How much farther until we get there?” Alfred asked punctuation his question with a yawn.

"Quite a while." Arthur checked over his shoulder and caught Alfred yawning. "Drowsiness kicking in?" It was a common a side effect of the herbs.

Arthur grinned and turned back. They rode a few more hours until they reached the skirt of a dense forest bordering on Hearts. 

The elf let the horses go to wander back home and the two traveled on foot the rest of the way. Although there was no visible path, Arthur picked his way through the treacherous terrain with the confidence of familiarity. It was a long distance down the slow path before they finally came across Arthur's hideout. The dilapidated fortress once served as a critical stronghold during the old war but was now nothing but ruins. Nature took over long ago, the entire structure covered with green life. This was the place Arthur retired to when he had enough of the world, and no one knew of it but him.

Alfred was limping heavily as they finally arrived, his body felt ready to collapse from exhaustion. He stumbled over to the doors happy they opened as he gently pushed on them. No more than a few steps inside Alfred saw a decently sturdy chair and as quickly as he could made his way over to it with every intention to sleep there rather than trying to find a bed, the chair couldn’t be less comfortable than the dingy floor he had been laying on for a week.

The elf shook his head as he heaved Alfred up under his shoulders and forced him to keep going. Arthur rubbed Alfred's back in sympathy before letting go. 

A long winding stairway led them to what was once the fort's prison. Arthur locked the door behind them and set the torch in a wall sconce. 

As the elf lit more torches and candles the room was revealed. Gone were the bars and wall shackles, replaced by decadent rugs and lavish furniture like a real home. The elvish decor hinted at the elf's homesickness. Arthur's hideaway was spartan but comfortable. 

Arthur dumped their things at the door and helped the man to his bed and carefully laid him down. He said nothing since their arrival, only giving him a goblet of wine and bread before disappearing into the other room.

Alfred quickly ate the food still quite hungry from days of extremely scarce meals, once he finished he laid down on the bed ready to finally get some decent sleep. He lay on top of the covers not wanting to take the effort to get under them. The room was decently warm for fall and the pillows were of the softest variety that Alfred had been depraved of for the longest time. Within minutes Alfred was asleep not caring about how filthy he was or how the pain from his injuries was slowly creeping back in.

Hours passed. Arthur did not move from his seat by the fire. He stared into the glowing embers, mind drifting in dark thoughts. 

He was a wanted elf now. The King of Diamonds surely figured out it was him and soon his bounty notice would be pasted at every country inn and town square throughout all four kingdoms. The elf felt no despair or shame for what he did. Betraying the king by using the privileges of his profession against him held no weight against his conscience. There was no pride in a job that destroyed lives, even if it was for the king. 

Saving Alfred was Arthur's atonement. Alfred's unjust arrest was on Arthur's conscience and the elf had an obligation to amend his wrongdoing. It didn't take away from the fact that the exiled prince was in dire peril like never before, for which Arthur could only compensate by providing a roof over Alfred's head while he recovered. 

Alfred's hatred of him in the prison would forever be burned in the back of his mind. It shouldn't surprise the elf how much it affected him given how often the man occupied his thoughts of late. Arthur's soul yearned for comfort in their mutual loneliness, and when he felt Alfred’s soul answer back he ran away. Of all the humans Arthur encountered in his long life, the handsome prince intrigued him beyond the specimen, and it frightened him. 

Sighing, the elf got up to check on the prince. Alfred was out cold. Knowing Alfred wasn't awake to judge him, the elf watched him sleep. "Quel kaima (sleep well)," he said to Alfred's sleeping face. Sighing again he rolled out a sleeping mat beside the cooling fire and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I don’t mean to sound needy or whiny, but we’d like to know what you think of the story thus far. Please comments are much appreciated. Until Wednesday then.


	4. Chapter 4

When Alfred awoke his body was stiff and his limbs very sore, but he hadn’t felt so completely rested in such a long time. He lay there on the bed for awhile not wanting to try his body by moving it figuring that he would start hurting again as soon as he moved, but he was not the type to lie still for a long time. After ten minutes he grew bored deciding to risk moving just to get out of the room he was in. He slowly sat up surprised it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, sure it was sore but nothing he couldn’t deal with. 

Alfred rolled his injured ankle around testing how badly it hurt; it was a little worse than his ribs yet still usable. He looked at his hands and they no longer looked as swollen and bruised he smiled to himself before looking around the room. He found it quaint and comfortable; the familiar sights of elvish fabrics and décor brought a smile to Alfred's face. He let his mind wonder to where Arthur could be as the elf wasn’t in the room. 

Dark thoughts crept into his mind causing his to wonder if the elf had perchance abandoned him again. While he was grateful for Arthur's help in escaping his uncle’s grasp, he was still bitter that he was even put there in the first place. It was easier to hide himself in plain sight as his uncle did not know what he looked like as the young adult he had become, but now there was nowhere Alfred could go without being caught and drug back to face an unjust execution. Alfred ran his hand through his hair deciding to finish healing here in the secluded home of the ever mysterious Arthur, before he would worry about what to do next.

The willowy creak of an old door opening broke the silence of Alfred's thoughts. Light steps tapped down the carpeted corridor until a hooded head poked into the doorway. "The prince as awoken," Arthur sighed restlessly as he threw off his dew-speckled hood and flicked on some candles. "They sent the bloodhounds after us but lost our scent when we trekked down the stream. We're safe for now."

Alfred frowned at the news, but wasn’t surprised his uncle would be outraged at his escape and start trying even harder to find and kill him. “Do you think they’ll find this place eventually?” He asked as he stared down at his hands not really able to look Arthur in the eye. He couldn’t tell if he was happy to see Arthur or if he still wanted to strangle the elf for letting him fall into this situation in the first place.

The elf's bright eyes bore into Alfred's, intense and steadfast. "Most likely." He continued staring. "You blame me." It wasn't a question. "Blame yourself. For running away until you got caught. That was the eventual end, anyway. Did you truly expect to hide away and never be found?" Arthur tutted and gingerly took a seat besides Alfred on the bed. "We can both help each other." Eyebrows arched expectantly. "What say you?”

“I would not need help had you not crashed into my life. I should have let those elves do away with you back then.” Alfred was bitter, he knew Arthur did not deserve such cold words and the elf was right he would have been caught eventually, but he was upset and scared. He didn’t want the throne he didn’t need to kill his uncle in revenge all he wanted was a peaceful life hidden away from the cruel grasps of the world. 

Alfred turned his head towards the fireplace staring at the ashes of a long dead fire. “Maybe I should just kill myself and be done with it. That’s what my uncle wants after all. It will all be over no need to run and hide anymore.” Alfred sighed glancing over at Arthur, “You should have left me in that dungeon, at least then you wouldn’t have to live on the run like I have been.”

"Don't assume you know what's best for me. It was my choice to make." Arthur propped his hands behind himself and leaned back. True, the elf could have taken Alfred's imminent execution as a blessing in disguise. The man knew too much. In fact, were it anyone else, Arthur would have considered taking care of the messy ordeal himself before his identity was compromised. 

Anticipating more of that brooding Arthur silenced Alfred as soon as he opened his mouth. Arthur's slender finger over Alfred's chapped lips halted any words that dare contradict Arthur. "Shh. Behave."

Alfred frowned but kept quiet as per Arthur's slight order. Alfred stared at the wall as he contemplated his next words. “What would you have me do? We cannot hide here forever and yet if we even try to leave we’ll be hunted down. I can count on one hand the number of people still alive who know I’m innocent. There is nothing I can do to change my fate.”

"...Do you /want/ to?" Arthur ventured roundly, head cocked like a curious child. On Alfred's face the elf saw a man resigned to a lonely life of exile, having surrendered to hopelessness long ago. It didn't suit him, Arthur thought. He looked much better with a smile. 

Alfred deserved better than this. If Arthur had a generous heart, he'd think the kingdom deserved better than this, too. A false king portended the disaster of a kingdom. 

Arthur could help him. He could implicate the King of Diamonds as the puppet master behind the royal assassinations preceding his ascent to the throne. Seating Alfred at the throne where he belonged would be child's play. But did he want that?

Arthur shifted back to the present. He looked at Alfred's calloused hands drawn thin with malnutrition. He laced his fingers with Alfred's and held it there, thinking how nicely they fit together.

Alfred stared at their intertwined fingers not sure why he didn’t pull away. “I don’t even know anymore. I never wanted the throne to begin with, but can I really leave my people in such a state. My uncle is taxing the people of Spades relentlessly and taking what little food they have now to give to his own people. What my uncle wanted was never the kingdom itself, but rather the bountiful resources the land has. The resources my father was not willing to share with his greedy brother.” Alfred leaned back against the headboard of the bed letting out a gentle sigh as he softly squeezed Arthur's hand. “I can’t hide from it all anymore, can I?”

Folding his hand more snugly into Alfred's, Arthur searched for the right words as he contemplated their entwined fingers. Arthur knew his desire; and he neither denied its reality nor deprived himself of it any longer. He wanted Alfred and he'd do anything to get him. 

"You will always be the true successor to the throne. But you may not be destined to rule Spades. You are not a slave to Fate." Arthur looked at him. "Man-made law is impermanent and capricious. Free yourself of it and live your life."

Alfred let out a laugh while it may have been a bit strained it was better than him moping about the situation. “You make it all sound so easy. As much as I wish I could I can’t weasel out of my responsibility to my people that easily. I guess it’s finally time to grow up and accept my title as Prince Alfred Frederick Jones, successor to the Spadian throne. Perhaps I should knight you for saving me if I successfully ascend the throne.” Alfred glanced over at Arthur a small tired smile playing on his lips.

Arthur sniffed and turned his nose up. "I'd sooner be the scullery maid than your knight." Without warning the elf stood, disentangling his hand away as he did so. "I so loathe the monarchy and its puppet courtiers. Don't expect an ally of me, prince."

Arthur's rejection hurt, but Alfred didn’t let it show. He knew Arthur likely wouldn’t care either way. “Of course, amin hiraetha (I’m sorry).” Alfred turned away from Arthur facing the wall, he mumbled just loud enough to be heard, “Amin anta est (I need to rest).”

The elvish made Arthur stall in the doorway and look back. Leaving with things as tense as they are now felt like running away, but Arthur was too tired and irritable to deal with it. 

"Lostol (Idiot)," Arthur grumbled as he collapsed over the pile of deer skins he used as his bed.

Despite Alfred's words he did not sleep at all his stomach churned uncomfortably for almost an hour before he finally decided to get up. Slowly he slid out of the bed biting back a pained gasp as he foot touched the floor, it was much better than the last time he bore weight on it but it was still very sore. Alfred quietly hobbled out of the room careful not to disturb Arthur lest the elf wake up. Once he made it past the door with little difficulty Alfred decided he needed to get out of the fortress for some fresh air. He hobbled up the stairs slipping many times before he finally reached the watch tower. As the building was quite old the tower did not have a solid roof leaving room for beams of moonlight to fill the space. Alfred made his way over to one of the large openings that allowed guards in the past to maintain watch at all times. He sat down on the window ledge and stared out into the darkness. 

He sat there quietly for a long time just letting his mind freely flow between one thought and the next. Eventually he began humming not really paying attention to which songs he hummed. It was relaxing simply letting the stresses in his life melt away for a few moments to just simply be.

At length Arthur sedately opened his eyes and craned his head towards the back door. A draft wafted in and Arthur shivered, burrowing himself underneath the furs. After decades living in Diamonds and other human countries he still never adjusted well to the cold. Wintertime made him the most homesick, the biting wind being so foreign to the fair spring breeze of his homeland. 

Arthur got up a few hours later. He left Alfred to his solitude, building up a fire and cooking a few extra portions of breakfast he anticipated Alfred was ravenous for. Needing something hot he made soup with tomato and hearty vegetables.

Alfred noticed the smoke of a fire coming from what he presumed to be the room they were staying in. He waited awhile longer figuring he’d let whatever Arthur was making finish cooking before heading down to the room. There was no point in teasing his senses inside while he could still enjoy the pleasant first rays of the morning sun. When he started to squint his eyes at the harsh light of the sun Alfred decided it was time to head back inside. His journey back to the room was far less eventful and painless compared to wondering around in the dark.

He slowly made his way inside the room nodding in acknowledgement to Arthur before seating himself on the bed. He pulled up his foot and slowly massaged his sore ankle helping ease the throbbing. The room regretfully did not smell like meat rather it smelt earthy like a fresh harvest of vegetables. Even still Alfred's stomach rumbled quietly anxious to have more food than simply bread and cheese inside of it.

Arthur came in and set their breakfast down: one large bowl and whole loaf of bread for Alfred, one small bowl and bread cut for Arthur. Though he felt like a serving boy he kept it to himself being conscience of Alfred already feeling guilty and helpless. 

The elf sat on his heels on a small mat and ate in silence. He forwent prayer long ago finding the perfunctory tradition meaningless at best, futile at worst.

Alfred quickly dug into his food not caring much for manners aside from murmuring a small thank you as Arthur handed him the bowl. Alfred had been right there was no meat to be found in the soup, but nonetheless it was delicious. The bowl of soup and loaf of bread was quickly devoured in the same amount of time it took Arthur to finish his much smaller serving. 

Alfred sat quietly with the bowl on his lap not sure what to say. He had done a lot of thinking while out there alone realizing there was no way he could hide from his birthright anymore, but he still wasn’t sure how to prove his innocence. He didn’t want to drag Arthur into his mess anymore than he already had. 

“Sorry for this.” Alfred started quietly, “Once I’m healed I’ll leave. I’m sure you’ve already had quite enough of saving me. I need to figure out how to clear my name and yours. Bear with me for awhile I don’t even have an idea of where to start, but my cousin might be able to help.” Alfred bowed his head clasping his hands together to stop himself from fidgeting so much. “I should have done this years ago, but I guess the next best time to start is now. Thank you for all your help.”

"I'm not put out." Arthur looked up from his empty bowl to Alfred. "Even assassins have their honor. Your arrest was on account of my careless words. You said so yourself. Don't cheapen my debt by saying you inconvenience me." 

Alfred looked up at Arthur their eyes connecting for a moment before Alfred looked away. “Ah, of course. Do excuse my careless words, I did not think before I spoke. Even so I will be gone as soon as I can walk well enough.”

Arthur took their bowls and set them aside. He moved to accompany him on the bed, but instead of sitting beside him the elf made himself home on Alfred's lap facing him. Alfred's astounded expression greatly amused him. "I don't mind the company," he smirked and smoothed the man's prickly stubble with his thumb.

Alfred's eyes were like saucers on his face his internal dilemma played clearly on his face. He sputtered nonsense trying to formulate words to voice his confusion. After awhile he finally managed to calm himself down enough to ask, “Whyareyouonmylap?” his words spoke so quickly they blurred into one.

"You don't like it?" The elf asked, heedlessly tucking a lock of cornflower hair behind the owner's ear. He toyed with Alfred's stubble; elves didn't grow facial hair and generally found it disgusting on men. Arthur didn't mind. He found it attractively masculine on Alfred.

“Yes- No- wait- I-I…” Alfred's expression scream panic and uncertainty, but there was also an underlying hint of attraction. It was barely noticeable, but there in the way Alfred's hands had subconsciously moved to hold Arthur's thighs and the not so subtle glances at Arthur's lips. “What was the question again?”

"I don't remember," Arthur lied and touched their foreheads together, noses brushing. He felt Alfred's warm breath breeze across his cheek. Just a hair's breadth from a kiss, but he left it up to Alfred to do what he willed. That was part of his plan.

Arthur was so close all Alfred had to do was tilt his head just slightly and their lips would be touching. Did he want that? Sure Arthur had kissed him already, but was Alfred ready to turn around and kiss him? He barely knew this elf that had now saved his skin twice (though Alfred didn’t fully count the zombie incident). What was the worst thing that could happen they kiss and Alfred finds he doesn’t like it? That isn’t so bad… With that thought in mind Alfred connected their lips in a chaste kiss.

Arthur closed his eyes serenely, allowing Alfred control of the boundaries and only coaxing more of it. He didn't venture with tongue as he drew back and enveloped Alfred's trembling lip again and again. He wanted more of this beautiful creature--who wouldn't? But being far older than Alfred the elf learned to appreciate patience. 

Alfred's hands slowly wandered until they wrapped themselves around Arthur's back loosely holding him in place. He was grateful that Arthur didn’t try to push for more; Alfred didn’t want more at least not now. Simple chaste kisses were enough, simply holding Arthur was enough. Slowly Alfred pulled away moving his head to nuzzle against Arthur's neck. After a night of no sleep Alfred was tired, but didn’t want to lose the sensation of Arthur in his arms fearing that when he woke up this would have all been a good dream. 

Arthur settled comfortably in Alfred's arms, fingertips stroking up and down the back of Alfred's neck while his other hand rested on Alfred's shoulder. 

"When was the last time you were touched like this?" Arthur's hands travelled along the breadth of his broad shoulders and down his muscular arms.

Alfred softly smiled against Arthur's neck, “More distant than my earliest memory. As the second prince you don’t get the same favored treatment, once I was old enough to hold a sword I was torn from the comfort of my mother’s arms. All I’ve ever known was violence and duty to protect my brother.”

Arthur traced over Alfred's curved ear. "And yet you know gentleness. A violent man wouldn't hold me so lovingly." He tipped Alfred's chin up and pressed their lips together but didn't kiss. "Even though I am strong and can hold my own." Closing his eyes and slanting his lips, Arthur coaxed another kiss from the man.

Alfred hummed lightly as they kissed, his hand slowly tracing up Arthur's back to gently play with Arthur's hair. “Even a strong man enjoys the comfort of another’s arms from time to time,” Alfred whispered against Arthur's lips between kisses. “Life would not be worth living if we did not have the privilege of finding someone whose soul resonates perfectly with their own.”

The hopeless romantic suited him, Arthur thought. The elf held back on his thoughts; that he didn't believe in soul mates, let alone true love. He simply smiled agreeably. 

"But it's not enough, wouldn't you agree? Anyone would exchange love for power. A kingdom is greater than a lover." Perhaps it wasn't fair to put Alfred on the spot, but Arthur wanted Alfred to feel the urgency of Arthur's ultimatum before Alfred's decision to leave was resolute.

“Not necessarily,” Alfred frowned in thought before he spoke, “if I could choose I would rather live a poor life in the country side with the one I love by my side. But duty comes well before desire. If everyone followed nothing but their desires there would be chaos. It is not power I desire at all, but my duty that turns me back toward my kingdom.” Alfred gently stroked Arthur's cheek with the back of his hand. “Why do you ask?” His eyes held a guarded look about them as if both fearing and sensing words that felt inevitable to fall from Arthur's lips.

Skeptical about the integrity of Alfred's statement, Arthur quirked an eyebrow. "I can't tell you what to do," he conceded carefully. /But what about me?/ was the unspoken half of his statement. But he was too proud up give life to those words.

The elf shrugged airily. "There is time enough to think things through." Leaning forward he flicked his tongue under Alfred's top lip. "And who knows? Perhaps you'd come to know for yourself that all the delicious rumors of bedding an elf are true."

Alfred's expression was still guarded, but he allowed the contact gently kissing back not wanting to let his mind wonder through darker thoughts. “Will I now? How immodest, I could have sworn we need a chaperone for the first date.” Alfred chuckled at his own joke making no move to further their physical contact or retreat from it.

With a salacious grin Arthur slithered off Alfred's lap and made for the door. Before disappearing around the threshold he tipped his head back at Alfred. "Or I could tie you to the bed and keep you as my pet. All roads lead to the same end. Sleep well." He was gone.

Alfred blinked owlishly at Arthur's comment for a moment after the elf left before lightly chuckling. He wouldn’t put it past the elf to do something like that, but he trusted Arthur enough to know it was unlikely the elf would act upon his words for tonight at the very least. A yawn interrupted his thoughts reminding him of the non-existent sleep he had gotten that night.

Alfred stripped himself of the grimy clothing he had been wearing leaving him in simply his underwear. After noticing a small tub of water Alfred decided to try and wipe some of the dirt off his face before hitting the hay. He was disgusted by how much dirt had been clinging to his skin, perhaps he could convince Arthur to go help him get to the nearby river to wash up some more after his nap. Alfred yawned again his eyes drooping sleepily deciding he was clean enough for now after all his tired body needed to rest if he wanted to get better quickly.

Alfred pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed sighing blissfully in comfort, not five minutes passed before Alfred was fast asleep. He snored lightly as he cuddled one of the pillows on the bed in his sleep.

~

The decided location was a wide open plain without a tree in sight. Before the elf dare show his face he stalked the area around it as a safety precaution, searching through the dark with his extraordinary elf sight for traps and ambushes. He wasn't satisfied until the perimeter was checked numerous times. 

With the stealth only am elf was capable of Arthur came upon the man waiting against a lone tree. Arthur cleared his throat and the man jumped. 

"Dammit, Arthur I told you--"

"How goes the search for the prince? Any leads?" Arthur wasn't interested in perfunctory greetings. 

"Ah... I overheard some officers beat the shit out of a stable elf boy who said that he headed east. But the bounty hunters are smarter than that," said the bar tender. 

"Hmm." Arthur nodded to himself. He was glad the elf boy kept to his word. Only elves can trust elves. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

Arthur was leaving and stopped in his tracks. "What?" 

"/Saving/ that boy. The king is after your blood as much as his, probably even more." The man shrugged. "Not that it's my concern. Just worried you're growing soft."

Arthur snorted, half-disgusted with the notion. "Piss off and mind your own business."

"You mean your business, right?" Arthur heard the grin in his voice. "We go way back, Arthur. Wouldn't want to see my friend die because of some crush." 

Arthur's hackles rose. "We're not friends and I don't have a crush!!" Arthur sped away as quickly and silently as the wind, the only thing heard was the man's laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy the story as it progresses. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred awoke later that day to the smell of the wood fire burning. He groggily sat up wondering how long he had been asleep; his stomach growled loudly indicating he had been out for quite awhile. He looked around the room deciding to go find Arthur his tired mind forgetting he was clothed in only his undergarments. Following both his nose he found Arthur in what he assumed to be a kitchen of sorts. Arthur's back was to him, but Alfred was well aware the elf knew he was there as if his hobbling wasn’t a loud enough clue.

The elf was lounging against a pile of plush pillows. He was reading a book, the firelight glowing orange over the crisp parchment. Without paying Alfred mind he took a sip of wine and set it back down.

Alfred slowly drug himself over to Arthur where he sat down next to the elf. He rested his head on Arthur's shoulder gazing but not seeing the words of the book in front of them. “You started drinking and didn’t think to invite me? That’s quite rude really.” Alfred murmured out yawning as he hummed in contentment.

"Says the man traipsing around in someone's home in naught but his knickers." Arthur licked a dainty finger and turned a page. The elf looked at Alfred, his cheek brushing the man's forehead. Then he scrunched his nose. "You positively /reek/ of man. Take a bucket of water outside and don't come back until you're clean." He forcefully pushed Alfred back with a grimace. He hated the smell of unwashed man.

Alfred whined in protest, but eventually got up grabbing a piece of spare linen to dry himself later. “You wouldn’t happen to have anything lying around here that would fit me? If I’m going to get clean then I don’t want to get dressed in those clothes again.”

As Alfred pulled away a cold draft replaced the warmth on Arthur's shoulder. The elf shivered. "Over there." Arthur pointed to the far corner of the large room without looking up. There a sorry heap of Alfred's laundry was slumped.

Alfred hummed in acknowledgement grabbing his clothing he draped the cloth around him in a toga of sorts before hobbling out with a bucket of lukewarm water and a small bar of soap towards the inner courtyard. When he got there he discovered there was a small stream that ran through the courtyard Alfred knew the water would likely be cold but he figured it was better to wash himself off in running water rather than reusing the same water that would just become filthy. 

Alfred placed his clothes alongside the bank before he removed the linen and his underwear, and stepped into the stream. It was just as cold as he thought it would be, but it was worth it if he didn’t smell like a sewer afterwards. He was quick in cleaning himself wanting to get out of the water as soon as possible the whiteness of his skin as he scrubbed off the remaining dirt was shocking, but refreshing as well. After a quick dunk to wet his hair Alfred scrubbed the oily locks clean noting how desperately he needed a haircut, perhaps Arthur would help him with that later. 

Once the dirt was rinsed off his body Alfred got out of the stream and dumped the bucket of warmer water over himself enjoying the brief heat of the water before the cool wind sent a chill down his spine. He was quick as he went about drying himself and redressing leaving his filthy underwear off in favor of the much cleaner clothing. After cleaning the said underwear he hung up the wet clothing and linen then headed inside to rejoin Arthur and hopefully get some food.

Arthur was exactly where Alfred left him, this time with a portion of cheese and bread taken from the pantry shelves. The elf spent many nights like this before the fire, enjoying the familiarity and comfort of the routine.

Alfred quickly retook his spot next to Arthur sitting flush next to the elf this time smelling much better than before. His body shook slightly from the coolness of his skin, but the warm fire was quickly helping rid him of that problem. Grabbing a piece of cheese to nibble on Alfred began to read over Arthur's shoulder, the book was in elvish and while it had been awhile since he had last read the language he quickly picked it up. “History or interesting fiction?” He asked before grabbing another bit to nibble on.

Arthur grinned. "A little bit of both. History is written by the victors, after all." Arthur turned another page detailing the war between two warring elvish factions centuries ago. Arthur was fine with Alfred's skin ship but wondered about this new show of affection. Really, last night Arthur was in Alfred's /lap/ and Alfred hardly reciprocated at all. Now he was curled up like a kitten with no coaxing whatsoever. The elf shook his head and sighed. Humans.

Alfred rolled his eyes at Arthur's grin and comment. “You sound like an old man.” Alfred paused just as he was about to put a piece of bread in his mouth. “Wait, just how old /are/ you? I never did ask.”

Arthur bristled in dismay and visibly flushed. "None of your business, holma orqu (smelly orc)." As the elf flustered Alfred was knocked off his shoulder. 

Arthur huffed and rearranged himself in the pillows, his turned back communicating the end of the conversation, though the book was still in view.

Alfred grumbled about both his un answered question and Arthur calling him smelly, really now he just scrubbed his skin red in freezing cold water to get rid of the smell. Even still Alfred let the subject drop for now deciding instead to follow Arthur curling up against the other’s back. After so long of depriving himself of the touch of another Alfred couldn’t help but revel in the pleasure of it all now. Arthur didn’t push him away and already risked his life to save Alfred, the elf even went so far as to steal Alfred's first kiss and the many that followed. He didn’t care that they may part ways again soon he was going to enjoy the pleasure before he would have to deal with the future pain. 

Alfred nuzzled his face into the other’s back his arms loosely wrapping themselves around Arthur's slender waist. His eyes fluttered shut as he simply listened to the crackle of the fire and the calm even breaths of the man before him. “Read to me?” Alfred requested quietly not wanting to disturb the peace by being too loud.

Arthur shivered. The wind of Alfred's breath grazed the fine hairs on the back of his neck and prickled his skin. And when Alfred spoke his words puffed on his skin with soft intimacy. Arthur put the book down and turned to him. In the elf's bright eyes was an unspoken question too shy to be said out loud. The elf quietly regarded him, sizing him up, then cupped his cheek and kissed him once more.

Alfred, who had opened his eyes as Arthur turned in his arms, gently shut his eyes again. It was easy for him to simply enjoyed the feeling of Arthur's lips against his. His grip on Arthur's waist tightened slightly as he encouraged Arthur to maintain the contact with tiny pecks doting over the elf’s face occasionally pressed to his lips.

Arthur's lips caressed Alfred's face with fluttering kisses and occasional pecks to the lips, all the while giving him the physical contact the man sorely craved. The elf's hands swept over Alfred's chest and arms, rubbing and petting and stroking the skin. He turned completely in Alfred's arms and faced him properly. 

As Arthur poured his attention on Alfred the elf realized how much he wanted and missed the touch of another, too. Exploring Alfred's body was as much as a soothing balm to the man as it was to the elf.

Alfred's hand slowly stroked against Arthur's back along his spine lazily tracing over the bumps of the vertebrae on his back. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew it would end in heartbreak for him, but he could feel himself falling for the elf. They needed each other now and could understand each other in ways no one else could. Alfred wanted to know the elf better; if he was going to fall he might as well get to know the man he was falling for. “So you know my full story isn’t it about time I knew yours?” Alfred gently kissed Arthur's forehead. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to of course, but I am curious.”

"It's a long story." With a last peck on Alfred's cheek Arthur sat back. "Wouldn't want to bore you," he said with a mysterious smile. Elves lived longer than humans did and aged well even in their twilight years. Arthur was several years over Alfred but he was far from what the elvish consider old.

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, “I doubt the story of a wayward elf hiding amongst humans could be anything but interesting.” Alfred gently stroked Arthur's hand that was close enough to reach. “Besides how much longer than mine could it really be? There’s no way you’re older than thirty you look so young even for an elf.”

"I'll think about it." Arthur cut his eyes away as he tilted the goblet to his lips. The elf kept it playful but the motive behind his evasiveness went deeper than keeping the mystery in the relationship. That Arthur operated as an assassin wasn't the worst of it. If Alfred only knew Arthur wasn't driven to a life of darkness out of necessity for survival, but chose it willingly when he had the choice to be anything he wanted. 

Arthur alongside further into his pillows and looked upside down at Alfred. "Saying that, would you forgive me if I asked you what happened the night your father and brother died."

The soft smile that had previously rested on Alfred's face quickly disappeared; a hardness came about his face one that seemed misplaced on the face of such a sweet, innocent young man. “That is not a night I would like to talk about. I don’t mind if you don’t truly want to talk about your past they can be quite painful but I ask that you don’t poke any further into mine. There are some memories I would rather not relive.” Alfred rolled over to face away from Arthur choosing to draw their previously lighthearted conversation to a close.

Arthur frowned. He rolled onto his stomach and put his wine down. He hesitated. Should he comfort him? The elf tapped his fingers nervously. He meant to throw Alfred off with a vulnerable question but didn't mean to shut him out completely. If he reached out, with gentle words or a touch, the elf wondered if he'd be rejected. Deciding that staring at his back wasn't helping, he spoke. "You must be famished. There's plenty enough to eat."

“Not hungry.” Alfred muttered pointedly ignoring Arthur for the most part while becoming absorbed in remembering the past. How dare Arthur think asking that was okay. That was like Alfred forcing Arthur to divulge every little dark secret of his past. Regardless of how fond he was of the elf it was uncalled for to ask such a thing.

"No surprise there," Arthur muttered under his breath. He was quickly learning Alfred brooded for a hobby. The elf went to the pantry anyway, picking out an armful of ingredients and taking it to the cutting table. He fixed up a salad of vegetables and herbs that together had no harmonious taste combination, but to Arthur it wasn't too bad.

"Here. I made it, so eat it." He handed Alfred the bowl and fork.

Alfred made no indication of hearing Arthur nor taking the bowl from him. He knew it was a petty way to act, but Arthur's insensitivity bothered him. Alfred watched as Arthur set the bowl down in front of him not caring for the dissatisfied noise Arthur made.

Arthur heaved a long-suffering sigh and nudged his fist against a jutted hip. "I am the son of noble." He feigned disinterest, turning away when Alfred looked at him. "The Summer Isles are ruled by an oligarchy, as you know. Sometimes it was hard to tell who made the rules, the nobility or the king." Arthur tilted his head and looked at Alfred. "I was even in parliament."

Alfred looked confused for a minute as though he was trying to quietly ponder the question in his head. Finally after a period of silence between them he commented. “But I thought you had to be 200 to be on an elvish parliament?”

"You do," was all Arthur said as he flounced back down into the pillows and picked up his book. That was all he'd give away; just enough to snap Alfred out of his mood.

Alfred looked even more confused bothered by Arthur just leaving it there. He brought his hand up to his lips that Arthur had been kissing not a few minutes before. If Arthur was on parliament then he had to be at least 200, but he didn’t say how long he was on parliament or how long he’s been on the run. Arthur could have very easily been his great, great grandfather. Though Alfred knew it wasn’t true the idea freaked him out slightly. It was deceptive how beautifully young elves looked throughout their lives while humans aged so quickly. 

“So basically what your telling me is I kissed a really old man? And this said man has been saving my ass multiple times? And holy gods how old are you. Please tell me you aren’t 300 because this is going to get really creepy really quickly. Oh my god at the very least you would have been in your hundreds when I was born.” While Alfred was now freaking out about Arthur's untold age at the very least he wasn’t brooding.

"I'm not old and I'm not a man!!" Arthur's cheeks bloomed bright red. He threw the book at Alfred, knocking the man right in the face. "/This/ is why I didn't disclose my age. You compare my life span to yours, and judge mine to be old! If that's the game you play, you're too young for /me/."

Alfred held his throbbing nose that Arthur nailed with the book. “Well enlighten me then as if humans actually know the average lifespan of elves. It’s not exactly covered in our studies. Hell when I’m 50 I’ll be old and gray and close to leaving this world. Here you are ready to take it on and not run out of breath while doing it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Prove to me your maturity." The elf topped off his glass and took a fortifying gulp. What was he doing? His standards were falling if he seriously thought this human was appealing. When it came to affairs with humans he never stuck around to get acquainted with them, and Alfred was reminding him why.

Alfred steeled himself and sighed. “I was twelve and helping my brother relax a bit we were playing hide and seek when we heard footsteps coming towards his room so he quickly hid me in the wardrobe so neither of us would get into trouble if father or a tutor came. I watched as three men from diamonds alongside my uncle killed my older brother leaving him to die in a pool of his own blood. I was too traumatized to even move until I was certain they were gone I held my brother until he breathed his last. I was found soon after covered in his blood the weapon that killed him by my feet. No one believed my innocence.” Alfred looked away staring at the wall for a few moments. “I’ve done more maturing than men twice my age in half the time. I think a few bouts of childish behavior are well over due to me.”

Arthur's eyes, dimmed in sympathy, softened with grave regard. He had to hold himself back from going to him. Instead, he beckoned with his arms. "Come here."

Alfred hesitated for a moment his mind and body unsure of how to register Arthur's gentle command. He slowly moved forward allowing himself to rest within Arthur's arms, within seconds Alfred broke down into tears. Never before did he have the chance to tell his side of the story and be comforted for his pain and loss, everything was either about ridding his uncle of the thrones or running from the gallows. 

“Why didn’t I try to save him? I was such a skill swordsman even at that age. Why didn’t I try and save him at least then he could have still been king and my uncle would have paid for his crime rather than take what he had no right to.” Alfred clung to Arthur finally letting out his pain after so many years of being forced to bottle it up.

Arthur received him with open arms. They shifted until they lay side by side with Alfred halfway on top of Arthur, head buried in the elf's tunic. 

Arthur didn't tell him it was okay or not to cry. The man needed this relief after years suppressing it. There was only one thing he wouldn't let Alfred do... "Don't haunt yourself with what ifs. You will go mad." He kissed the crown of hair. "What's done is done. We can only move forward."

Alfred lay there crying out many years worth of tears until he exhausted himself finally settling down enough to mutedly relax in the comfort of the elf’s arms, forgetting his original question in the process. “I need to make it right.” Alfred finally murmured quietly his voice scratchy and rough. “That’s why I have to take back the throne. I can’t let my uncle get away with this.”

"What about me?" Alfred's crying made him raw, too. He didn't like seeing Alfred so upset. The man was far better suited for a smile. 

The elf stared blandly up the at the solemn granite ceiling of the decrepit fort's underground prison, his home. He stroked Alfred's cornflower hair and spoke gently. "Don't run into things too hastily. Stay with me a little longer, and if you should change your mind, you can remain here." Tilting the prince's chin up, Arthur leaned forward and captured his lips. Arthur followed through with the motion and effortlessly rolled on top of him. The elf used his thumb at the side of Alfred's mouth to coax the man open for a deeper kiss. Arthur's mouth slanted over Alfred's, flicking his tongue inside and enticing him to respond.

Alfred moaned into the kiss still so green in his innocents he barely responded back not sure what to do next. He followed instinct as much as possible as his hands moved to place themselves around Arthur's waist gently stroking the vertebrae in a way that was reserved for quiet cuddling rather than a make-out session. In moments like these Alfred could forget his problems if only for a short while, he wished though that Arthur didn’t try to dismiss his convictions so easily though. Regardless of how much he would like to spend years hiding away with the elf he had a duty to make things right both for himself and for his kingdom.

Arthur was a good teacher; he guided Alfred through the motions and encouraged Alfred to take the initiative. "Don't be afraid to make mistakes," the elf whispered during a break for air. Arthur couldn't help but notice Alfred's outrageous virginity, a rarity for a man his age and looks. Arthur's mouth left Alfred and dragged along his cheek, spreading sensual kisses on the side of his face before traveling down to his neck.

Alfred stared up at the ceiling as Arthur drew forth small red hickies on his neck; Arthur wasn’t sucking too hard so Alfred doubted they would bruise like what he had seen on other men and women about his age. As nice and numbing as it all felt Alfred wasn’t into it. He had so much on his mind and was still so raw from unlocking the small box he had shoved all his pain into. He allowed Arthur his fun, but preferred just to enjoy the feeling of closeness. Alfred gently smiled; yes, he quite enjoyed Arthur's presence. 

Alfred was quiet before he started chuckling; remembering what got them into this position to begin with. “You are quite good at making someone forget their original question.” Alfred gently placed a kiss in Arthur's hair to show he meant no harm by the remark before he continued to gently stroke Arthur's back.

Arthur pulled back and licked his cherry red lips swollen from sucking. He wasn't interested in chit chat at the moment. He rubbed Alfred's chest up and down and enjoyed the tightness of the man's muscles. Plucking Alfred's hand from around his back the settled it on his thigh. With his hand over Alfred's he squeezed Alfred's hand over his thigh. Then he snaked it under his tunic and pressed the palm over the elf's bare chest. "I'm not old."

Alfred's stomach knotted uncomfortably at the way Arthur pushed him towards something he wasn’t very comfortable with yet. He didn’t want to offend the elf, but he didn’t want to suffer through the act. Alfred slowly pulled his hand back out of Arthur's shirt looking away from the elf almost ashamed to admit he didn’t want this, at least not yet. “Sorry I’m not- I don’t really- I’m not in the mood right now.” Was all Alfred could manage to give as explanation to his uncertainty and discomfort. 

A long, awkward silence hung heavy in the air. Neither one moved. Arthur, who was sitting on Alfred's stomach and beginning to grind, stalled in his ministrations and just stared. Alfred did his best to avoid looking at him. 

That Alfred would reject laying with the elf stupefied and insulted him. He never knew a man or woman of the human race to pass up a night with an elf, consensual or not. Which was why Arthur slept at the wayside most times. Actually being rejected when he wanted it... well, to an elf as prideful as Arthur it was a low blow. 

Arthur made a show of rolling his eyes and shoving Alfred's hand away, getting up. "Your loss." He stepped over Alfred like he would a fallen chair and fetched a new bottle of wine. His face was red with displeasure and irritation.

Alfred felt his heart drop out of his chest at Arthur's cold dismissal. Perhaps he shouldn’t have said anything then Arthur would still be happy with him. Alfred ducked his head trying to hold back the annoying tears that threatened to fall. As Arthur poured himself a new glass Alfred quickly fled the room not able to hang around the elf while feeling so incredibly guilty and raw from his emotional release. He trusted Arthur that’s why he told him what really happened; apparently the elf had just wanted an excuse to get into his pants. Alfred shouldn’t be surprised, people never actually cared about him anyways; just what he could provide for them.

Arthur kept his back turned as Alfred ran away. He was glad Alfred left. He needed to think. No doubt Alfred misunderstood, thinking so low of Arthur that the elf would cast him off if he didn't partake of Alfred. Arthur felt childish but it went deeper than rejection. In order to convince Alfred to stay he had to give a convincing argument, and "that" was his gold bargaining chip. 

"He'll likely try to run away tonight," the elf sulked into his cup. With a put-upon sigh he set it down. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself even as he followed Alfred into the others borrowed room. 

"Oi. Prince Charming." He tapped loudly on the wall before walking in. He crossed his arms and looked down at Alfred who was in his bed.

Alfred kept his eyes closed regardless of how childish it was, he didn’t want to hear Arthur's rejection more verbalized. If he just pretended to sleep maybe Arthur would get the hint and go away. So Alfred lay as still as possible and kept his breath as even as he could, hoping Arthur couldn’t hear the nervous pounding of his heart.

"You're not sleeping," Arthur deadpanned. He stripped the blanket away, leaving to cold air to rush over the man's exposed skin. 

But he didn't let Alfred huddle up. He took Alfred's wrists in his hands and pinned them by his head. His bright eyes bore down into him. "What do you think about me, Alfred F Jones?"

Alfred stared at Arthur for a few moments in shock not sure how to answer the question. He frowned, but slowly began to speak. “You are a decent enough person who has saved my life. You make decent food, though you could stand to add some meat sometimes. I enjoy your presence and have grown fond of you.”

"You speak like a politician." Arthur's lips twisted into a frown. Having been one himself he'd heard enough of the calculated and neutral pleasantries, lacking any real emotion, to last him a lifetime. "Forgive me for saying so, but I can't help but notice that is nothing near to what you alluded to before. You were more than fond of me...for a little while, anyway. Well, your highness, I am more than fond of /you/."

Alfred's expression was skeptical to say the least he couldn’t bring himself to believe the elf’s words after his actions. The only thing that rationally made sense was Arthur was going to try and use him for something. So Alfred did what he knew best and that was cover up the truth to protect himself, “I don’t know what you mean. It was nice to enjoy some comfort for a time, but please do not try to imagine things that aren’t truly there.”

The village idiot could see through Alfred's lie. It was almost endearing how awful Alfred was at sheltering his emotions from others, perhaps because it lent to how rare it ever happened. Alfred wanted to trust Arthur but he was afraid. Arthur normally took this vulnerability as weakness and exploited it as he saw fit, but not with Alfred. There were a lot of firsts with Alfred. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Arthur chuckled. Honestly, it sounded like the man was clarifying a misunderstanding with a jilted lover. "I was too forward." His thumb stroked Alfred's wrist in demonstration. "You don't want me. No man has ever denied me before, but you are not like every other man." Releasing Alfred's wrists he sat up, quirking an eyebrow. "Am I correct?"

Alfred swallowed the lump rising in his throat, it was clear Arthur either didn’t believe him or saw through his lie either way Alfred's emotions had compromised him. This was one of the many reasons he always tried to avoid creating bonds with people. He felt nauseated, quickly swallowing the bile that threatened to come up he answered, “I do not know every man you have even met, but I know all people are quite different so I suppose the answer is yes.”

Alfred's keeping up the charade while both knew the truth didn't surprise the elf. Fine then. He can have his denial. "Amin uuma malia (Have it your way)." Arthur shrugged and stood. But before he left, he turned back and offered a saccharine smile. "Quel esta (Rest well)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hopefully this works I’m trying to post this Wednesday so hopefully that’s when you guys get this. If so I’m on a mini vacation with my family and won’t be back till the end of the week. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.
> 
> Ok so it didn't work sorry for the short wait just got back from vacation, but here it is.


	6. Chapter 6

After that night life seemed to… normalize. That was the best word Alfred could think of to describe their living arrangement. Arthur was sweet and didn’t push Alfred for anything again. After Alfred began to allow himself to somewhat trust Arthur again, he began to show more affection in his strange innocent ways. 

Alfred loved to hold onto Arthur's waist and watch the elf cook over his shoulder, much to Arthur's annoyance. Slowly they began a routine of nearly scheduled kisses: one before breakfast, one after baths, one before dinner, and one before bed. Alfred reveled in this routine as he knew what to expect, and that brought him comfort. By the end of the first week they began to share the only bed there, it was entirely innocent bed sharing insisted upon by Alfred as he felt bad that Arthur had been removed from his bed and yet refused to let Alfred trade spots with him. 

Everything was near perfect, but by the middle of the third week into the routine Alfred began to feel agitated. He should be out trying to get people to believe in him and gain their trust. How else was he going to take back his kingdom? Yet whenever the thought arose something always drew his mind back to the peace of simply being together with Arthur. How much could one more week truly hurt his cause, after all, his kingdom had survived this long without him there what was a little longer.

Alfred drug himself out of bed, like he had done every day for the last few weeks, knowing Arthur was likely in the kitchen making their breakfast. The elf was such an early riser Alfred found the idea of waking before the sun absolutely ridiculous, but that was one of the things Alfred was quickly learning about Arthur. After quickly washing his face and rinsing out his mouth he left the bedroom to go join Arthur.

Breakfast was set. Arthur had everything out on the table; a modest meal but not many were as well-off as they were these days. The droughts were taking their effect on the seasons harvest. Most peasants had barely anything to eat, and some were dying of starvation. 

Arthur sat at the table nursing a cup of tea, acting as if he wasn't waiting for Alfred to join him. He spared Alfred one short glance before returning to his tea. "Mara tuilë (good morning)."

Alfred still quite tired gave a simple hum in reply walking around the small table to place a kiss on Arthur's temple before sitting down to eat. Half way through breakfast Alfred asked, “So what’re the plans for today?”

Arthur, eyes closed, finished his tea before replying. "Whatever we want." He set the cup down with a serene tap before rounding the table to Alfred's side. Swinging a leg over Alfred's thighs he sat in Alfred's lap facing him. With an impish smile flitting on his lips the elf bumped their foreheads together. "I'm open to ideas," he murmured with soft intimacy. It wasn't long after Alfred rejected Arthur that the man came to him with a wordless apology and peace offering in the form of a chaste kiss. It was a promise to stay until he recovered. Arthur accepted it for what it was, but he didn't pursue anything of the flesh, leaving their routine kisses Alfred's job to initiate. There were unexpected times such as this where Arthur showed his usual coltish playfulness, though it never went further than teasing.

Alfred, having grown accustomed to Arthur's playful habits, didn’t even flinch as Arthur sat down in his lap. “Whatever we want, huh?” Alfred repeated softly his usual smile gone, replaced with a slight grimace. “I feel so slothful here. My ankle is already feeling better, my ribs no longer hurt, my fingers are fine now; I need to start vying for allies against my uncle.” Alfred sighed moving to rest his head on Arthur's shoulder. “I can’t do this much longer. I need to do something.”

"The moment you pop your head out of the rabbit hole every bounty hunter will be on your tail," Arthur reminded him. Even if Alfred chose to live quietly for the rest of his life he will always be regarded as an enemy and traitor to the crown. Arthur didn't understand why Alfred cared so much about the gullible Spades folk who loathed and despised him. "When things quiet down we'll change location," the elf said gently when that didn't seem to appease him. "Travel to the wide open country in the provinces of man farthest away from Spades. No one will know our names and we will go and do as we please." Arthur sighed pleasantly just thinking about it, but the sigh also carried a heavy weariness from living for so very long and never finding any happiness that stayed with him.

“You are right about the bounty hunters at the very least, but I refuse to live my life in secluded hiding anymore. Once the initial spike of interest in my whereabouts has worn off I will have to leave here whether you come with me or not.” Alfred gently stroked Arthur's hair quietly contemplating his next words. “You are so set on hiding me away like a valuable piece of treasure, yet you tell me nothing about yourself. What about your past could be worse than mine?” Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist to prevent any escape the elf might try to avoid the question.

"I'm not going with you." Arthur fruitlessly tried to wrench Alfred's hands away. "Why should I? You would cast me aside as soon as you sat in the throne." Now that everyone knew who Arthur was they would never accept Arthur into court. Alfred did not have absolute rule. Even the king had to answer to the court.

Alfred glared at Arthur angered that the elf would even suggest Alfred would do such a thing. “Do not tell me what I would or would not do. If you think so lowly of me then you do not know me at all. You have given me no reason to toss you aside and therefore I would not even when I am upon the throne.”

Arthur laughed at the absurdity. "Why should I believe you? You're lying even now. I ask you what you think of me and you call me /decent/. It's offensive." Using the heel of his hands he punched Alfred away and scrambled up.

“Lle naa vanima (You are beautiful).” Alfred uttered with such strong conviction. “Vanimle sila tiri et cormlle naa tanya tel'raa. (Your beauty shines bright and your heart is that of a lion).” Carefully Alfred stepped towards Arthur leery of the other’s rejection still. “Lle naa belegohtar et curucuar (You are a mighty warrior and a skillful bowman).” Alfred looked down upon Arthur gently brushing the elf’s bangs out of his face. “Oio naa elealla alassse’ (Ever is thy sight a joy). I may not say it in so many words but I do enjoy your presence.”

Arthur couldn't bring himself to look directly at Alfred. He pinned his eyes away to some vague point on the wall. "That's low," he grumbled resentfully. If Alfred guessed that speaking in elvish would melt Arthur like butter he wasn't wrong. He was too proud to show it, but lingering under the defensive hostility was a reluctant affection.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist this time in a gentle embrace. “I could not abandon you. Neither the council nor the duties needing to be held by the king can prevent me from keeping you by my side, if you so desire to stay there.” Alfred nuzzled against Arthur's neck enjoying the feeling of Arthur in his arms. “Ti nin Bereth (Be my queen).” Alfred whispered against Arthur's ear his lips brushing against Arthur's skin.

Arthur's pupils blew wide. He gasped, sucking in a gulp of breathe and exhaling hotly. Alfred's offer (proposal?) sent electric chills starting where Alfred whispered on the back of his neck and crackled down his spine. "I can't." It was an instinctive answer made before he even thought it. Arthur closed his eyes sadly.

Alfred's arms dropped, he pulled back looking at Arthur as though he was waiting for the punch line of a joke. The somber expression on Arthur's face told him the elf was not trying to be humorous. “Because you do not want the title or because you do not want me?”

"An elf on the throne?" Arthur was incredulous but that wasn't his objection. He couldn't imagine his life back in the public eye. He hated the squinty-eyed scrutiny, especially when he had no other choice but to abide by laws and moral codes he didn't believe in. It was his efforts in trying to change it that forced him to leave. 

"I don't think you can handle me on the throne." It was insulting but honest. There was much Arthur wanted to change and not all of it could be guaranteed that Alfred would abide.

“No one would be able to utter a word about your race I would not allow it.” Alfred stated with such conviction, but to Arthur's last statement he was puzzled. “Why do you think I could not? I handle you quite well off it; there is not much difference between the two.”

Arthur gazed at him cooly. Then, he smiled. "You give me no credit," he chuckled lightly but left it at that. The elf leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. "You will have to convince me, Prince Alfred. Consider me your first citizen to win over.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow as a bemused smiled pulled across his lips. “What would you most like to hear nin meleth (my love)?” Alfred sauntered forward towards Arthur placing his hands on either side of the elf pinning Arthur in front of him. “Shall I tell you of all the power in store for you?” Alfred gently placed kisses alongside Arthur's neck gently mimicking the actions Arthur tried on him quite awhile ago murmuring his questions into Arthur's sensitive skin. “Perhaps you would like to hear the chants of happiness as the people come to love and support us? Or maybe tales of the luxury Spades has to offer a beautiful creature such as yourself?” Alfred gently bit Arthur at the junction between the elf’s neck and shoulder. “Or would you rather hear of all the devious things I would like to one day do to you?”

Arthur yielded his white neck complicity as Alfred's soft lips pillowed over his fluttering pulse. "It wouldn't break my heart seeing the more prejudiced humans forced to their knees in reverence," he admitted. "And you, too, under slightly different circumstances." Alfred's teeth made Arthur's breath hitch but he made no effort to reciprocate. "Go on."

Alfred smiled at Arthur's attempts to remain indifferent. Deciding he wanted to see how far he could push Arthur, Alfred moved his hands to Arthur's body. He kneaded the soft flesh paying extra attention to the sensitive area on Arthur's body that he was quickly discovering. “Imagine yourself at the top of the world seated beside me, as an equal. Imagine yourself able to punish the wicked and reward the good with no consequences. Spades may have a council we answer to, but they are not above favoritism. A few coins here or there and you can have anything you’ve ever wanted. If it is peace you want I can give it to you. Once I have my kingdom back all of this could be yours.” Alfred cupped his hand around the slowly growing hardness in Arthur's pants gently squeezing and rubbing the clothed flesh. “Do you still not wish to be my queen?”

"What if I don't want peace?" Arthur countered cooly. Eyebrow arched delicately and bright eyes sharp, the elf again pushed Alfred into these hypothetical ultimatums that nevertheless assessed the integrity of Alfred's pledge to Arthur and his duty to the Spadian people.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at Arthur's indifference to his touches and Arthur’s question. “I suppose I don’t mind,” Alfred began slowly, “so long as Spades stays out of the carnage within our borders. If you know a way to successfully campaign I would be open to it, especially if it means Diamonds has to pay for the struggles they have put Spades through.”

"I see we are on the same page." Arthur's canines flashed behind the pleased curl of his lips. He cupped Alfred's erection in turn. He leaned close to Alfred's ear, his soft breath tickling the skin at Alfred's neck. He spoke with gentle intimacy of a lover between the sheets. "It's important that the Queen and his King ruled as one power." He leaned back, lazily rubbing Alfred over his trousers.

Alfred let out a sigh of relief though it sounded quite a bit like a sound of pleasure. Arthur was going to stay with him and that was all that mattered to Alfred, he could deal with the smaller stuff later. The pure relief from Arthur's agreement was enough for Alfred to want to celebrate. He nuzzled Arthur's neck asking quietly, “Bed?”

"Yes," he whispered, squeezing Alfred's ass for emphasis. "I've wanted you the first time I met you and my desire has burned ever since." He sucked on Alfred's bottom lip and rolled his tongue against it in his mouth. He tugged on Alfred's shirt urging him to take them to the bedroom.

Alfred groaned into the kiss rather than Arthur's sudden attempt to get into his pants Alfred had initiated this and as such Alfred was in control. Arthur had shown over the past week that he respected Alfred’s boundaries enough to back off and now Alfred was ready to take another step forward rather than ten steps back.

The two tripped over each other’s feet as they hastily tried to move back to the bedroom without breaking contact with one another. Alfred lifted Arthur by the ass carrying him to the bedroom as he stumbled against the barrage of kisses Arthur near continuously placed on him.

Pleased with Alfred's enthusiasm Arthur showed his approval by squeezing Alfred around the middle with his thighs. He swallowed Alfred's groans in his kisses and sucked on Alfred's tongue. 

Alfred set him on the bed and crawled on top of him, eclipsing his smaller body. Arthur rested his hands artlessly above his head on the mattress as if Alfred pinned them there; he knew Alfred needed to feel in control of his life including this, and the elf was more than happy to push it further into the erotic. Arthur smiled, eyes lidded and inviting.

“Ainatar, lle naa vanima (God, you are beautiful).” Alfred lightly brushed his lips against Arthur's happy to both have such a beautiful being underneath him and have complete control of the situation. Arthur was letting Alfred lead, allowing the simple banished prince feel safe. “Im umme desaupte le (I do not deserve you).”

Arthur cupped Alfred's cheek, holding his face against his hand ever so gently. "Dina. Tula sinome. (Quiet. Come here.)" Their lips met again, Arthur slanting his mouth over Alfred's so the man could deepen the kiss if he so wished.

And deepen the kiss he did though this time it was much slower almost lazy. Alfred held himself up with one arm while the other traveled down Arthur's body finding the hem of the elf's shirt; he gently pulled the fabric up silently urging Arthur to remove the offending piece of clothing. 

Arthur obliged and pulled it off, stretching like a cat as more of his body was revealed. He flung it away. He let Alfred stare, not at all shy or embarrassed to be put on display; he was in fact amused and prideful from the man's devouring eyes. To get Alfred's attention the elf lay his pointer finger between his nipples and dragged it down until it met with the waistline of his trousers. Slipping his thumbs inside the space his jutting hipbones made, Arthur shimmied out of his trousers, taking his time rolling his hips and revealing the thin trail of hair inch by inch before exposing himself completely and shucking them off.

Alfred smirked at the elf’s little show letting out a huff of a laugh, “How long have you been dying to do that?” Alfred followed Arthur's example in ridding himself of his clothes not caring to put on a show, but rather become naked as quickly as possible. He was soon grinding their bare erections against each other groaning in satisfaction at the electric sensations running up his spine.

"Didn't like it?" Chuckling, Arthur's eyes rolled back before they flickered shut. He took both of them in his hand and stroked in tandem with Alfred's thrusts.

Alfred's head fell forward soft moans slipping from his lips, his arms faltered not wanting to hold his weight. The sensations weren’t entirely new to Alfred he had tried touching himself once or twice, but it never felt as good as this. He found himself wanting more and yet content with what he had now. It was conflicting, confusing, and wonderful all at the same time.

Arthur was mesmerized, eyes dark and lidded with sultry lust. His hand frictioned up and down their lengths and squeezed just to feel the pressure of Alfred's arousal against his own. Knowing the man wasn't going to last long and wanting to get the first orgasm out of the way Arthur laid back on one elbow and nudged Alfred's hips forward. He took Alfred into his mouth and began sucking.

Alfred gasped out in surprise at the feeling, his hand moved up from the mattress to bury itself in Arthur's hair, pulling as his release drew close. “Mmm- Ah! Arthur- Ah! I can’t- I’m gonna- AH!” Alfred was surprised by the force of his own orgasm leaving him panting to try and catch his breath.

Arthur caught Alfred's release in his mouth and after swallowing the last of it pulled away. Sitting back in his heels the elf flicked his tongue across his swollen lips and swept up a dewy dollop from the corner of his mouth. He didn't suppress the fond chuckle at the sight of Alfred's awed and slack face. He was proud of what he did to Alfred, even if the man was a patent virgin. It had more to go with /who/ he pleasures, anyway. He never felt the second-hand satisfaction as much as he did now. 

"Not over yet," the elf reminded Alfred with a sultry whisper. He stroked his cheek to get his attention.

Alfred's eyes slowly focused back on Arthur, his slack mouth closing to form a small smile. “Of course not,” He leaned forward placing a kiss much too innocent for what they were doing. “It would be very rude of me to forget.” Alfred's hand slowly trailed down Arthur's body simply touching the other’s skin in reverence. “Do forgive me, but I am at a loss as to what you would like from me next. This is a first for me.”

With every passing moment Arthur's affection for Alfred grew. Never had he known a partner who treated him with such consideration. Yes, he knew men--/men/-- who revered his body like a sacred object. It was nice to be worshipped, but there was an emptiness in the exchange. They did not see him as a person, but an idol to covet. 

Arthur took Alfred's drifting hand and curled it around his arousal. He smiled as color burst across Alfred's cheeks and couldn't help but laugh and plant a sweet kiss upon one of them. "Detholalle, poikae. Amin saesa lle mela. (Do as you like, pure one. My pleasure is your love.)"

Through his bashfulness Alfred couldn’t help, but enjoy the sound of Arthur's laughter. Never before had he heard the sound and now he wanted nothing more than to hear it again. Alfred smiled; he kissed Arthur as he gently began to work his hand up and down the elf’s erection. “If you say so, but you better not laugh if I mess up.” Though Alfred's tone indicated he wouldn’t mind even if the elf did.

"You should have enough practice." The elf's words shaped against Alfred's mouth as their mouths touched but didn't kiss. Arthur bore into Alfred's eyes as they breathed in tandem, small cries of pleasure between hot breaths.

“I guess I am a rather quick learner.” Alfred placed a chaste kiss on Arthur's lips before moving lower to return the favor. Since meeting Arthur his life had become full of firsts each one seemingly more daunting than the next, but Alfred didn’t mind at all. Alfred looked up at Arthur smiling timidly before taking the elf into his mouth. He wasn’t able to deep-throat like Arthur but what he couldn’t reach with his mouth he massaged with his hand trying to ensure he gave Arthur the same pleasure the elf had given him.

That was definitely not what he expected from his shy virgin lover. He was more than happy with his hand. Surrounding Arthur was the most incredible wet heat, Alfred mouth enthusiastically welcoming him in and showing him his eagerness to please. The elf leaned back on one supporting hand, the other burying in Alfred's hair and stroking his scalp distractedly. "Alfred… that's lovely," the elf sighed in bliss. 

But it wasn't enough. Tonight, Arthur intended to give himself to Alfred. He was going to promise Alfred to be his Queen. Gently he guided Alfred's mouth away and kissed him in gratitude. Then he coaxed Alfred into laying back, the elf crawling in top of him again. He coated his fingers in lavender oil from the bedside--something he used to relax his muscles after a long journey. He prepared his body for Alfred, adding up to three fingers inside of him all the while moaning and licking his lips in anticipation for Alfred. "Do you want this?" He whispered, leaning close so his absinthe eyes almost glowed.

Alfred swallowed his original nervousness about their intimacy returned slightly. Did he want this? He thought back to how understanding Arthur had been after the elf got over being miffed the first time. He recalled how Arthur let him take it at his own pace, letting Alfred feel comfortable with their budding relationship. Even now Arthur would likely be fine if Alfred told him he wasn’t ready yet, but he was. He wanted to have Arthur, entirely.

His hand snuck around to the back of Arthur's head drawing their lips together in a silent answer. If he wasn’t ready now, when Arthur agreed to stay with him even after he regained his place on the throne, then he would likely never be. 

"Are you sure?" he teased around a crooked smile, and grasped Alfred's cock that was answer enough. Arthur sat back onto his heels, lining Alfred up for penetration. "Mela en' coiamin. Edanaein. ("Love of my life. My human.)" The elf closed his eyes and slowly sank down and around Alfred.

Alfred gasped out at the sensation; it was so different from Arthur's mouth earlier. He felt Arthur slowly engulf him with a blissfully tight heat. A low groan passed through Alfred's lips before he even realized it. “Arbellason (Arthur),” Alfred moved his hands up to grasp the elf’s thighs, “Ainatar, amin mela lle. (God, I love you.)”

In the dim candlelight perspiration broke abroad Arthur's skin. The elf bit his lip and looked down at Alfred. "Lle tyava quel? (Does it feel good?)" He stroked Alfred's chest to get his attention. "Elbeth," Arthur breathed Alfred's name in his mother tongue, the precious word shaping around a spry smile. "Did you know your name is elvish?" Arthur closed his eyes and began moving. "A long time ago." Arthur rocked up and down and ground against Alfred's hips.

“My father wanted to try and repair –Ah! – relations with our elvish neighbors,” Alfred gently panted in explanation. “He thought a good way to start was by giving his sons –ha! – elvish names.” Alfred groaned loudly as Arthur ground down in a particularly electric thrust, his eyes squeezed tightly shut trying to keep himself from moaning whorishly.

"I see." Arthur would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy watching Alfred writhe helplessly underneath him. And he had no intention of letting Alfred deny him one moan for his efforts. The elf thrust harder and faster down and around Alfred's length. He was determined to push through the man's self-reserve and give himself up wholly to Arthur.

“Jukkette (fuck),” Alfred groaned out panting harder in a useless effort to hold back the moans that were starting to slip past his lips. “Traako (Shit) Ah!” Alfred's head fell back his neck no longer wanting to help hold it up. “I- Uh! Slow down- Im harrada (I can’t)-” His words became a garbled mix of elvish and common tongue as his pleasure spiked in correlation with Arthur's thrusts.

Sweat-slick bangs clung to the elf's hairline. Arthur's soft moans and mewling cries matched Alfred's, and it wasn't long before he heaved a sharp gasp. He bucked roughly, the head of Alfred's cock ground mercilessly against his prostrate as the elf stroked himself to completion. "Elbeth..ah-ahh.." He doubled over as his spend dirtied Alfred's stomach and chest.

Alfred came not long after groaning loudly as Arthur's quivering muscles drew out his second orgasm. The two panted heavily as they came down from their high, Alfred from his breath being taken away and Arthur from exhaustion. 

Ignoring the sticky mess on his torso Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur pulling the elf flush to his chest. “Amin mela lle. (I love you.)” Alfred murmured quietly into the elf hair, gently peppering the elf with sweet kisses wherever he could reach.

As they settled on the bed Arthur marveled to himself how perfectly they fit against each other. His head tucked right in underneath Alfred's chin and their legs entwined like ivy. Their overheated bodies didn't bother him nearly as much as it used to--typically he'd push his partners away because they were too hot against his sensitive skin. Enveloped within Alfred's hot, sweaty and sticky body in an old prison fortress-- there was simply nowhere else the elf wanted to be. Arthur nuzzled Alfred's chest before settling in with a contented sigh. "Amin sinta, melamin (I know, my love)."

Alfred simply held Arthur for a time his hand slowly stroking the elf’s back as they lounged together on the bed, tired but content. In that time Alfred's idle mind started thinking and after a few agonizing minutes of consideration he decided to ask and see if maybe he could find a few answers to the conundrum that was Arthur. 

“Arthur?” Alfred started slowly, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. Really you don’t, I won’t be mad, but I want to ask again. Why are you here really? An elf generally would not want to be so readily amongst humans unless they were forced. What brought you here?”

Arthur opened one lazy cat eye. "Better if you didn't know," he assured sluggishly. He turned his face closer and breathed in Alfred's comforting scent. "Does it matter? Isn't it enough that you love who I am now?"

“Just because I love who you are now doesn’t mean I’m not interested in the past. You know everything about me, and yet I know next to nothing about you. Seems a bit unfair don’t you think?” Alfred kissed Arthur's head to show he meant the comment in a good nature. The hand that was slowly rubbing up and down the length of Arthur's back came to a stop as Alfred attempted to find a tickle spot on Arthur. “You haven’t even told me your age other than the knowledge that you’re at least 200. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Arthur grunted and kicked Alfred's shin for his mischief. "I was a citizen of the Summer Isles but I am no longer. I do not belong in Cards, either. I have no home to call my own and am unwelcome in anyone else's ." Arthur wasn't at all bothered by this and sounded even proud.

Alfred laughed lightly at the kick due to their position it held no power, but sobered up quickly as Arthur spoke. Even with the pride in Arthur's voice Alfred knew what it was like to be kicked out of your own home. It was a lonely existence. Alfred kissed Arthur's head and resumed rubbing the elf’s back. “That isn’t a pleasant existence; I guess we’ll just have to fix that. Once you are my queen you will have a home. Perhaps not the same as where you come from, but it will be a place you can call yours.” 

"Hmm." Arthur closed his eyes blissfully. Even if nothing came of Alfred's promises and they should part in some way, Arthur would enjoy these times for what they were; pure intention and hope. "I fear you will be the end of me," the elf muttered. With Alfred he felt a rebirth of spirit, but death was always necessary to a new beginning.

“Perhaps we will be the end of each other.” Alfred nuzzled his face into Arthur's hair loving being able to dote so much affection on the other. Yet suddenly Alfred's affections stopped his body became very still. When Alfred spoke his voice held the utmost concern. “You know I just realized if you’re my queen then you’re likely going to outlive me. You better take good care of the kingdom when I’m gone or I’ll have to come back and haunt you. My lovable old man.”

"Or perhaps I'll die with you." Arthur was untroubled by the grim hypothetical. "I will be queen to you and to you alone. The kingdom means nothing to me." The elf idly danced his fingers at the small of Alfred's back. "And when I'm gone the throne will belong to your son or daughter."

“Oh? Are we planning on adopting at some point? I’m sure some lucky little kid would be ecstatic.” Alfred laughed gently trying to keep his mind on the happier portion of Arthur's comments, “Don’t get mad, but I didn’t really peg you as the child-loving type. Though I would happily raise one with you if that’s what you wanted.”

Arthur's lifted his head to look Alfred in the eye. "They will be yours," he said matter of fact. "You carry the line of kings in your blood. It must continue for generations to come." He kissed Alfred's chapped lips. "I can't bear them for you." Slowly he sunk back down and resumed their cuddling, albeit with a more subdued mood.

Alfred pulled back and looked at Arthur pure disgust clear on his expression. “I would sooner see my line die then do that to you. The line can be passed down to a cousin; my father has a sister albeit I’ve never met the woman. Francis and his father are not my only blood relatives.”

Alfred forced Arthur to look at him fixing the elf a stern gaze. “Arthur I will not be the sort of man who would let you suffer that fate. You shall be my queen; there will be no one else. It is as simple as that.”

Arthur blinked; face betraying nothing of his inner thoughts. He looked down. "It's just politics," he muttered grimly. "I will not fault you for fulfilling your duties." The elf shifted and turned his back to Alfred.

Alfred gazed at Arthur sadly; he hesitated for a moment before cuddling against Arthur's back. He gently kissed the nap of Arthur's neck as he tried to decide what to say next. 

“I know what I am signing up for asking you to be my queen. I know I will never have children of my own. Arthur, I know all of these things and I don’t care. All I want is you be my side to love and support me until the day I die. That’s what I want. That’s all I need.” Alfred buried his face into Arthur's back and wrapped his arms around the elf’s waist. “All I need is you.”

Arthur's heart seized. It hurt. He didn't want to go through this again. It's been years since he entrusted his heart to someone--and look where it got him. Alfred's promise was a sobering splash of cold water to the face. "You can't tell me that." He heaved a resigned sigh, closing his eyes and resting his head into the pillow. He was too tired and too old to play this game again. But he couldn't bring himself to pull away, not yet.

“But I am telling you this. I love you.” Alfred's stomach twisted painfully at the dismissive feel of Arthur's words. Alfred had a feeling Arthur had been told things like this before and betrayed, it was the only explanation that made sense given Arthur's behavior. “You may not trust me now, but I will prove it to you. I’ve never wanted anything more than I want this. I want you. Till death do we part.”

Arthur's lips arched primly, but it was bland and with no mirth. He cast an amused look over his shoulder. "Hm. You're right." Returning flush against Alfred's broad chest, Arthur played with the defined toned lines telling of years of hard manual work. "Until death. Until /your/ death. Oh, love, I don't doubt you won't enjoy every moment of it." Bright eyes peered through the fan of dark lashes. "Having an elf for a wife. Keeping a lover who will never grow old in your lifetime."

“That will be nice, but I’m interested in more than just your body.” Alfred gently brushed the back of his hand over the elf's cheek staring into the emeralds that were Arthur's eyes. “I want to know everything about you. The good, the bad, I want to know it all. I want you to be able to trust me.”

"Ah, lle autien rath. (Ah, go to sleep.)" Arthur slipped his arm over the curve of Alfred's waist and turned his face into the man’s broad chest. He was done talking.

Alfred sighed realizing he wasn’t going to get much more from Arthur. With a gentle kiss to the elf’s head and a few quiet words, Alfred gave up without a fight. “Quel kaima, A'maelamin. (Sleep well, my beloved.)”


	7. Chapter 7

They stayed in bed the whole morning, until the sun rose to its highest peak in the sky. They had woken long before that but found that morning sex and indulgent cuddling was a better choice. Arthur was happier, smiled more, and sometimes wondered if it wasn't a terrible choice to open his heart again. Unbeknownst to him it already had. 

They mused on departing soon before the frost came. Being the better scout and better acquainted with the land, Arthur took it upon himself to find their next refuge. After one more night of indulgence Arthur departed with the promise to return in no more than two months.

The first month was bearable as Alfred attempted to slip back into old routines. Sleeping became more of a chore as he longed for the warmth of another body flush against his. Still he held onto Arthur's promise knowing that soon enough they would be together again, but by the end of the second month Alfred began to grow worried. Arthur was safe he kept telling himself even as horrifying images continued to haunt his dreams. Soon enough Arthur would be with him again, soon enough.

~

Almost a month passed and Arthur was tying up the loose ends of his and Alfred's new residence within limits of a hamlet known as being a hideout for a politically neutral group Arthur had connections with during his time as the king's assassin. A self-sustained existence was and would always be preferable to relying on the honor of human folk, but Arthur and the group had mutual interests in mind. Arthur knew too much about their dealings in Cards to risk getting him caught and Arthur needed their land to live in secrecy. 

Besides stocking up on winter provisions Arthur was very satisfied with his plans. The most difficult part, of course, was secreting Alfred there. But if Arthur could do it with a half-dead Alfred he could certainly do it with Alfred in full health this time around. 

Arthur's first error was going to the river stream. He needed to refill his water skins. The noise from the bank was enough to muffle the two elves in the brush, hiding in wait.

As silent as a mouse one of the two drew his bow waiting for the signal from the other to attack. As his companion raised his arm to signal him to prepare to strike he steadied his breath. Arthur slowly stood up from the stream unaware of the dangers that hid nearby. On queue the arrow was launched from the elf’s bow aimed directly at the Arthur’s head.

The disturbance in the air was what alerted Arthur to the arrow. He whipped away just in time to avoid the worst of it. The glass arrowhead grazed his cheek as it darted passed and embedded itself in a tree trunk. One of the elves shot up and drew his bow; Arthur threw his bags down and fled. Arthur raced in an erratic zigzag fashion, hearing his pursuers curse in grief at every missed shot he expertly evaded.

As the forest trees began to clear up a meadow spread out in front of them decreasing the chances of missing shots for the two pursuers. “Ram en' ondo!” One cried out, the ground around them rumbled a wall of stone too large to be dodged or jumped over sprang up in front of Arthur effectively cornering the elf.

“Anta ta amu. Im viote dantechu tar a kuru. Le Nadorhuan. (Give it up. I’ve always been better at magic. You cowardly dog.)” The taller of the two elves called out as Arthur seemingly tried to figure out how to get out of the situation.

The one racing up from behind took advantage of Arthur's hesitation and called out an incantation. "Lova poldola!!" He called out. The scroll in his hand ignited and from the ashes a sedation spell hurled straight for Arthur. The energy blast was too wide for Arthur to evade. The elf reeled from the billowing impact and the effects that immediately overcame his body. "Mankoi baa... lle simone? (Why...are you here?)" Arthur clumsily reached for his pockets inside his cloak for--anything. He couldn't let them take him. As he pulled out a healing stone the elf who spoke before calmly took it from his limp hand. "Tula simone, toror. (Return to us, brother)."

The world turned black.

~

Arthur was late. He was supposed to be back a week ago and now Alfred was getting very anxious. Where could the elf be? Alfred continued to pace biding his time hoping the elf perhaps got side tracked or needed to take a longer route to avoid capture. None of these ideas fully soothed Alfred's nerves but they were enough to keep him in the abandoned fort like Arthur wanted.

Alfred stared down at the woods from their bedroom heart clenching painfully. “Arthur… Hurry back.” He whispered to the wind hoping by some kind of magic the words would reach the elf.

~

Arthur woke up to a douse of icy water in his face. Arthur yelped in surprised outrage but found himself unable to retaliate at his aggressor. Elvish rope bound his hands behind him and around his feet. The elf cursed vehemently, struggling uselessly. He knew he wasn't alone. He could feel eyes on him.

“Le toi meetima kuile, Arbellason. (You’re finally awake, Arthur.)” A voice sounded out in the darkness, one that was quite familiar to the young elf. 

“Ta nae gurth beaton tuuva le, nan le nae trane waara lipte asta. (It was murder just trying to find you, but you’ve become sloppy these past few months.)” A second voice joined in that was just a familiar as the first. “Hathenno no’ lyaa dol, lapse toron. (Something on your mind, baby brother?)”

"Ta le toi feuya enyala le, (That you're as ugly as I remember you,)" Arthur groused, immediately returning to his fraternal vitriol like no time passed at all. Arthur winced his eyes shut; even the candlelight burnished in the corner if the room was making his head pound. "Sut an nae im kaim. (How long have I been out?)"

The eldest of the three elves present chuckled lightly at Arthur's comment. “Le nae ahya lito. Le nae et hanya area sii, Melcindómien nae ileste. (You haven’t changed a bit. You’ve been out for about a day now, Connor was getting impatient.)” 

“Manka lle ai’ Caelamondorion. Amin dutea roota le en’ simpa re’na lye ten’ Arbellason a’ koiva amu. (As if you were any better Scott. I swear you’ve smoked at least half your bag of pipe weed while we waited for Arthur to wake up.)” Connor grumbled not happy about being teased now that he was no longer the youngest elf in the room. “Adise ilde lye ahya ner maure a’ od foray sii’ palpa? (Besides don’t we have something more important to do right now besides argue?)”

“Anwa. (True.)” Scott looked down at where Arthur lay on the hard floor of the hut. “Arbellason, mina yeeta ten’ le. Coiasira a’ n’alaquel ar’ anta i’ ruukina en’ mani lle onta. (Arthur, we’ve been looking for you. It’s time to come back and face the aftermath of what you caused.)”

The declaration was foreboding but Arthur could only roll his eyes. "Kai ten’ amin tui. Amin hyarya I’ Laire Loona e’mookatu ar’ oone winya coia ahya. Amin uumere a’ pel. (There is nothing for me there. I left the Summer Isles in disgrace and have built a new life here. I don't intend to return.)" Alfred was his new life. He wanted to live out Alfred's promises to the end of the man's days. Like hell he'd let his cowardly brothers take it away.

“Mani naa maure ten’ lle sinome Tanya lle raaka nosta-noore? (What could be so important for you here that you would completely abandon your birthplace?)” Connor practically growled ever easily annoyed by Arthur's general attitude. He sneered down on his brother, “Ahya lle ontane weo xhan au’? (Have you become another man’s bitch again?)”

Arthur's hackles rose and his shoulders stiffened as if to attack. But he forced himself to reign in his outrage. He remained staring at the wall, giving nothing of himself away. But his silence said everything.

“Lyaa ud ilista a’ il maure guuta e’ ta ale’ yana edan lle fiira? (So your ass couldn’t stand to not have a cock in it after your previous man cast you aside?)” Connor barked a laugh, “Amin geta lle merne mela a’ woni Tanya ho verne’ sii’ haranie nelde. Intya ilmela lle ilya Tanya sai’ ale’- (I bet you would just love to know that his wife is now pregnant with their third child. Guess he didn’t love you all that much aft-)”

“Melcindómien! Limba ta. Ta il mankoi lye ier ahya. Arbellason onta parma n’alaquel, na’ ta uuod eamun i’ tyar wanwa. (Connor! Drop it. That’s not why we are here. Arthur made a mistake back then, but it doesn’t mean the cause is lost.)” Scott looked down at Arthur pity in his gaze. “Arbellason lende n’alaquel yassen tua lye enoone i‘ dagor. Amin ilod ista mani lle ahya ngoid yassen lyaa mele ten’ animi I’ n’ner ilherenya. (Arthur come back with your help we can recreate the revolution. I don’t know what you have been doing with your life since you left, but surely you did not forget your passion for helping the less fortunate.)”

Arthur delicately perched his chin in his hand, and with the artless way he laid on his side he could have been lounging in a divan. The only indication that he was listening was the small pucker between his brows at the mention of his old lover. He hadn't thought of him in years, the memory of the elven prince colored with bitterness as resentment. "Lle atta ust espete awli sinome yeeta ten’ amin. (You two must be desperate to come crawling here looking for me.)"

“Loote lye rea. Arbellason ila lle tulya n’alaquel ar’ tua lye. Aginaer lyaa men tumbo I’ taurn elda nosse? Lle ilve kiula tumbo edanea. (Perhaps we are. Arthur will you come back and help us? Regain your spot amongst the high elven people? Surely you can’t enjoy living amongst these humans.)” Scott kept a straight face even as it looked as though Connor was about to explode. If they were truly desperate they did not want to let on how badly they needed Arthur's help.

"…Mani marte?(...What's happened?") Arthur drawled out reluctantly. He didn't want to get sucked back into this. After escaping his execution for treason and seeking asylum in Cards the elf was little more than a lost soul haunting the earth in a restless daze. He found a place as King Francis's royal assassin, but it wasn't until he saved Alfred from death that he found his reason for living again.

Scott kneeled down to Arthur's level as he explain what was changing in the elvish kingdom. “Tel’ yana aran hessa. Sii i‘ rie taren ise sana de i‘ mahalma nan’ re’na sina hange eller wilea eb na orpotunata mentom a’ tirkes. Thae manke lle omec e’ lye ened lle a’ istracde i‘ taren re’na lye tirkes. (The previous king has died. Now the crown prince is taking up the throne, but while this change occurs there will be an opportune moment to strike. That’s where you come in we need you to distract the prince while we strike.)” 

“Teraf ilya i‘ astel lle acen iod falma lyaa ud e’ i‘ vilya ar’ estela i‘ kuu’ dratto noa sal’ kalwa. (After all the least you can do is wave your ass in the air and hope the bastard thinks it’s still attractive.)” Connor laughed at his own joke, even more distasteful then before Arthur's escape.

Arthur spared Conner a wary side glance. So, the prince was finally to ascend to the throne. Or so was the lawful course in the event of the ruling king's death. Once this would have troubled him greatly, having once been the mastermind behind the peasant's revolution twenty years ago, it was his irreconcilable heart that cost hundreds of lives and sabotaged the coup. When it was his turn to take up his part he failed everyone.

"Mankoi il ndengina mih? Hatt ero i‘ intya. (Why not kill him? That was once the plan.)" Arthur didn't believe this change of plans to be out of mercy. "Ndengina i‘ ilya nosse. (Slaughter the whole family.)"

“Hatt si il ikotane iseal ndoe. Tampe sah rimde en’ varya pelu ho ie’ ilya luume owen. Ewe dene lyaa tua e’ dorer a’ turme ho er. (That is not so easily done. He has a host of guards around him at all times now. We need your help in order to get him alone.)” Scott sighed and ruffled Arthur's hair gently. “Od sina ten’ lye ar’ lyaa trebytal hals eb ilya nan’ gefortne.(Do this for us and your betrayal shall be all but forgotten.)”

"Aiya? (Oh?)" Arthur pipped sarcastically and crooked an amused brow at Conner. "Humph. Aminde ilebe tai ire amin kena ti. Nan, (I'll believe it when I see it. But,)" Arthur looked at them both. "Amin heru uuinisfid bisneus sinome amin maure u. Ti acun hauta. (I have unfinished business here I must attend to. It can't wait.)"

“Mani naa tam asi ner maure hasti? (What could possibly be more important than this?)” Connor growled at Arthur his hackles rising in irritation at the way Arthur seemingly brushed off his responsibility to their cause.

"Hatt si en’ lyaa uuoncer. (That's none of your concern.)" After years without communication and staying willfully ignorant of the politics across the sea, Arthur couldn't be certain that his brothers' urgency wouldn’t lead them into taking drastic measures (and given that they captured him like a bloody horse thief, they must be). He wouldn't bring Alfred into this. This was his burden to bear, alone. 

"Sut amin ownk sina uuneuma? Sina risoper nacheg ye lle oul nacheg amin por Ninniachel . (How do I know this isn't a trap? This could be a prisoner exchange and you could be exchanging me for Iris.)"

“Ouyaa onoone ier tereva. Bellasiel niire lle melinli, nan’kai nacheg amons lye ouyaa nosse. (Our sisters are fine. Bridgette misses you dearly, but otherwise nothing has changed amongst our family.)” Scott sighed wearily at Arthur's complete distrust of his own siblings, though given Connor’s treatment thus far he couldn’t blame Arthur for being distrustful. He drew out his dagger first cutting the ropes that bound Arthur's hands, then in one quick motion he sliced a wound onto his hand. “Amin weere lle Arbellasonnu agar vesta tanya n’uma nwalya hasl a’ lle manka amin tampe ti. Sele amin coia ierfog. (I swear to you, Arthur, under blood oath that no harm shall come to you if I can prevent it. Else my life be forfeit.)” 

Scott held out the dagger to Arthur ignoring the sounds of protest coming from Connor. “Ilwi lle odbun ed’ tacre weera a’ tua tela mani lle ontane? (Will you be bound by sacred agreement to help finish what you helped start?)”

Arthur hesitated, hand hovering over the handle. He wanted to set things right, he realized. He owed it to not just his brothers, but every last elf who suffered in the aftermath. Steeling his resolve, the elf took the blade and drew a deep line across his palm before clasping it with Scott's in a handshake. This was a sacred oath only the most disdainful of elves violated. It was forbidden to use it in deception.

“Tanya lye ier gared. Melcindómien aa’ il ave suei i‘ sot lotenque en’ owrea, nan’ mani ro uret lle hals lye cedoy a’ urea i‘ winya aran n’a en’ dihng. (With that we are agreed. Connor may not have used the most eloquent of words, but what he said is true you shall be our decoy to lure the new king out of hiding.)” Scott gestured towards Arthur's legs indicating the elf was free to release the bindings now. “Omea eller si sai’ orwea a’ od. (Come there is much work to be done.)”

Before departing the next day Arthur wrote Alfred a note in elvish script. It was a vague message about Alfred's new hideaway, purposefully obscure as to throw off in the event one where to come across it and know the language. Tying it to the leg of a bluebird and whispering a few words to it, the bird fluttered off to deliver the message to his beloved. He prayed it reached its intended person.

Arthur and his brothers left for the Summer Isles, the paradise of the high elves and Arthur's birthplace. Their mission was to retake the land for the all the people living in it, and not just the privileged few. Arthur hoped to return soon, but he could only be so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is late because translating all that was took me 4 hours. I am ready to kill my past self for thinking this was a good idea…


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur was two weeks late and Alfred was frantic he decided that if the elf did not return by nightfall he would go out and find him. He began packing as dusk hit wanting to be ready to head out first thing in the morning when a little blue bird pecked on the window. Alfred ignored it at first as packing was far more important to him, but as the bird’s tapping became more incessant he looked at the window. He quickly noticed the scrap of paper tied to its leg, he rushed to the window and quickly untied the note from the bird’s leg. The note was vague, but the message was clear Arthur wasn’t coming back for Alfred any time soon.

Alfred stared at the note for just awhile longer before deciding he would still go through with finding Arthur when the sun began to rise. He would decide if he was angry or not in the morning. With that he packed up the rest of his supplies and went to sleep knowing he had a long journey ahead of him in the morning. 

~

Alfred had been out searching for the elf for two months with no clues as to where Arthur might be. His supplies were quickly dwindling now that he needed to avoid towns in order to stay safe. When he came across a small village he decided to take his chances and restock. No one there recognized his face and there were no wanted posters bearing his likeness anywhere in the village, it was comforting knowing his was just another traveler passing through here.

Feeling safe enough to stop at the small town inn, Alfred bought himself a warm meal and a pint of ale, still sitting in the far corner of the establishment to avoid trouble. Just as he was finishing his food a pair of merchants came in talking seriously about an impending revolution. For a moment Alfred felt his heart stop thinking these men somehow already knew about his future plans to take back the throne, but as he listened closer he realized they were speaking of elvish land. 

“I hear the common elves are getting antsy again. Seems they’re sick of not having a say in the way of their land,” The first informed his friend.

“Can’t say I blame them though, the last king was practically a tyrant as far as elves go. I hear the last one failed because of an affair the prince was having with one of the leaders of the revolution.” 

“Well you know elves they’re fickle creatures, but make excellent trade partners. Even headed…”

Alfred tuned the pair out as they began to divulge into other topics an elvish revolution. Could Arthur somehow be involved in that? The elf did mention something about once being involved with politics. Alfred was wary of the idea, but it was some sort of lead even if it meant going into elvish land where he could be killed on sight for simply being human.

Alfred quickly finished his meal thanking the inn-keeper as he left. It was still mid-day giving Alfred plenty of time to start heading towards the Summer Isles and possibly Arthur. He just hoped everything continued to go smoothly until he found Arthur at the very least.

~

After a week’s worth of travel Alfred finally found himself at the shore closest to the elvish land. He quickly barrowed a small boat from the docks and began sailing towards the lush land of the elves. The boat ride went smooth enough, as did docking the boat, but Alfred could feel the thick tension that seemed to surround the island like miasma.

Once he steeled his nerves, Alfred ventured forth wishing he could admire the scenery more. He had been on the island no more than two hours when he came across a gentle stream where he could refill his water skin. He briefly looked around at his surroundings before judging it safe enough to stop humming lightly as his fingers touched the cool water.

~

In the storage room under an inn a group of elves were gathered around a table. In the dim candlelight they mulled over the castle blueprints before them, going over the route Arthur would take one last time. At the head of the table stood Scott, and at either side of him were Conner and Iris, their sister. At the end of the table, next to Iris was Arthur. His pipe was left forgotten in his hand as he gestured to the network of hidden passageways in the veins of the castle. Faces both familiar and new smoldered with open hostility towards the elf, and Arthur had no choice but to depend on Conner's control over his people as he dictated a new route for him to take. 

"Sinome maara tie a’ salpa. Aa’ I’ an men nan’ manka amin a’ salpa ta imya I’ apsa-men. Amin tampa anda ten’ anche kenas ilknea. (This is the best route to take. It may be the long way but if I were to take it through the kitchens. I would be waiting longer for a chance to sneak in unseen.)" He glanced at Conner expectantly, awaiting the go-ahead. Although he was no longer the leader, he had quickly assumed the role when they set up their plan to him.

Connor glared at Arthur not happy about being corrected even if his brother was right. “Tereva. Ua mani lle mere. Uume jukkete tanwe de ata. (Fine. Do what you will. Just don’t fuck anything up again.)” He looked as though he was about to spew more vicious remarks when one of the scouts interrupted them. 

The man bowed slightly before quickly reporting the information. “Draugrim menomenta raava palis. Eht firya. Mani lle ve’ lye a’ ua. (Intruder crossed over the stream ward. He’s human. What would you like us to do?)”

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward. Why were they being pestered by something so inconsequential? Some things never change. "Aswa ro tegaterin ety? (Was he interrogated yet?)" When the elf began sputtering excuses he sighed. "Turme ta n’e en’ sinome ar’ uma lye ata. (Get whoever it is out of here and don’t bother us again.)"

“Bolen ro es- (Sir, he’s-)” The elf tried again, but a loud commotion outside the door stopped the elf in his tracks. “Il au’. (Not again.)”

“Let me go! Damn it! I told you I have someone I have to see!” Came the voice of an all too familiar human.

"Mani-- (What--)" Arthur immediately switched to common tongue. "Alfred?! It can't be." He stripped away the bag covering the man's head. Arthur stepped back, no less than astonished. "How ...?" His eyes clouded with anger. "No matter." He addressed the elf guard. "Ho vahaiya manke trea. Turme ho vasa ar’ ro nan’ ho nu ai’ tiermet. (Put him away somewhere dry. Give him food and whatever he asks, but don't release him under any circumstances.)"

“Arthur! I found you! Well sort of- Hey let go of me!” Alfred fought against the elves that drug him away from Arthur.

“Ta amin a’ kalwa i’ tella un. (Well I have to say he’s a lot better looking than the last one.)” Iris commented fighting the smile that threatened to take over her face. 

“Mankoi uma apanonar ilyamenie a’ tus? (Why do your men always seem to interrupt us?)” Connor glared at Arthur having arrived at the same conclusion as Iris.

"Hauta kara de lin nuuta noowi! (Stop making up your own damn conclusions!)" Arthur slammed the table with his fist and rose. He stormed out after them, intent in giving Alfred a piece of his mind.

~

Alfred was thrown in a modest room with a window much too small to escape out of, he pouted as he sat on the bed knowing it was only a matter of time before Arthur would come for him. When the elves had captured him Alfred thought he would never see Arthur again, but as luck would have it they took him directly to the one person he was trying to find. 

He listened to the conversation outside the door between the two elves feigning ignorance. It would be better to unveil he understood them all at a better time, when he knew they wouldn’t kill him for being human or the prince with a warrant out for his head. He slouched back against the wall sighing, he hoped Arthur would come sooner rather than later.

A third voice cut through the guards' banter with shrewd hostility. Arthur, who had just entered, demanded privacy with the prisoner and the guards were only happy to scatter out the door. There was a pregnant pause, and then slow, measured footsteps. The solid click of the key turning indicated the lock was released, and there in the open doorway was Arthur looking ready to kill.

Alfred swallowed his nervousness at Arthur's expression knowing he had just done something he probably shouldn’t have. He held his arms up in a defensive manner worried that Arthur was about to strangle him. “Okay now before you castrate me I have my reasons for being here. Good reasons. The note was really vague and so it sounded like I was supposed to try and find you that and I had no idea where you were trying to describe. I did wait two extra weeks in the castle waiting for you before I tried to find you.”

Arthur didn't grace Alfred's pitiful excuse with an answer. He stepped closer and reached for his belt, but instead of drawing a dagger to cut his losses the elf tossed Alfred's satchel. It fell in a heap by the man's feet. "Go. Now. The ferry will take you to the larger port around the coast. Take the merchant ship due to depart in an hour."

“I’m not just going to go like that.” Alfred lowered his hands and glared stubbornly at Arthur, slowly Alfred stood walking up to Arthur calmly. “I at least deserve an explanation as to what is going on here. I don’t want to believe you would abandon me over nothing. I respect that you may not want to tell me everything about your past, but I’m not stupid it’s clear this has something to do with it.” Alfred stood in front of Arthur looking down on the elf using his height to its full advantage. “You can try to remove me from this land, but I will just keep coming back until you explain yourself.”

Arthur lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He heaved a resigned, exasperated sigh only saved for mothers of troublemaking kids. He knew Alfred's tenacity. It was the same sort that brought him here in the first place. "I am tasked with circumventing bloodshed and civil strife by appealing to the prince to renounce absolute rule. If he refuses, we take it by force."

“And did you think I wouldn’t help you?” Alfred quirked a bemused eyebrow at Arthur then cautiously wrapped his arms around the elf’s waist. “You do realize the only people royalty listen to in these situations is other royalty right? You’re basically walking right into a revolution.”

"That's the idea," Arthur drawled blandly. Slender fingers carded through Alfred's cornflower hair. "It's my chance to redeem myself. I failed my people many years ago." He stroked Alfred's cheek sadly. "I did not want to risk having you here and complicating things. Life has a funny way of repeating itself. If something were to happen to you, I fear I would prove myself unworthy all over again."

“Then don’t worry about me I can take care of myself. A few people after my head is nothing new to me after all.” Alfred smiled at Arthur gently kissing the elf’s forehead. “Also my future training was military based after all so if it truly does boil down to a fight I’ve been trained to be a general. I’m with you, Arthur, through thick and thin.”

Arthur shook his head and stepped into Alfred's welcoming arms. Their height different was such that the elf buried his nose in Alfred's chest. Closing his eyes and soaking in the palest rays of hope from Alfred's kind spirit, the elf went on. "The prince was my lover many years ago. It was a means of accessing information. I wasn't supposed to fall in love, but I did."

Alfred felt his gut twist at this new information, but knew it didn’t really matter anymore. “It’s in the past now. You have me now and I will support you as I know you will support me. There is a reason I asked you to be my queen after all.”

Arthur hummed serenely. "Did you know he wished the same for me? But in the end he chose a woman to bear his children and carry his bloodline." Arthur smirked ruefully. He couldn't help but find the irony in it.

Alfred growled agitated that someone could do that to Arthur. “Then he doesn’t understand what he’s missing out on. If I had to choose between you and carrying on my line I’d choose you any day.” Alfred hugged Arthur tighter for a moment a smile finding its way onto Alfred's lips. “Though I can’t say I’m not happy he did. After all if he hadn’t we would have never met. I suppose everything happens for a reason.”

"Alfred." Arthur gentle disentangled himself from Alfred's embrace but remained in the circle of his arms. "Come with me to find the prince. I want you to meet him."

“Where ever you are that is where I shall go. If you wish for me to meet him then I shall.” Alfred bent forward slightly placing a chaste kiss on the elf’s lips, “In the meantime though I’d like to see what plans you already have laid out in case negotiations go south. Always good to have an outside opinion.”

"I'm not given much choice if I fail. And I believe I will. I can't imagine what Scott is thinking sending me to negotiate." Arthur frowned, biting his lip. "I suspect there is more to this, but whatever happens I will take responsibility for my transgressions." He looked at Alfred. "He is a rational, kind person, but not to me. Perhaps he will listen to you, a prince wrongly accused."

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, “Perhaps, we both have the burden of prince to be king hanging over our heads. So I suppose over cultures we could understand each other and I could explain what happens when men like my uncle believe they deserve complete control. I have no doubt though you will do everything in your power to prevent an all out war amongst your people.”

Arthur nodded. "I trust your covert skills. We'll be needing to slip into the castle unnoticed." Taking Alfred's hand they returned into the meeting room. The council was waiting expectantly for Arthur but were shocked and outraged by Alfred's appearance. 

"Te’ jukkete raika yassen lle?! (The bloody hell is wrong with you?!)" Conner shouted. Arthur rolled his eyes and simply pressed his finger to his lips to shut him up.

“Undringa. Amin sinome a’ tulka. (Calm down. I’m here to help.)” Alfred dismissed the angry elf with a roll of his eyes knowing full well elves were very untrusting of humans.

A stark silence fell upon the elves. They stared mixed bewilderment and anger. They didn't expect this human to know elvish. Only the nobility and scholars were familiar with it, and this dirt-stained man was far from distinguished. Arthur caught on quickly. "Minae. (Everyone.)" He stood next to Alfred with his hand at the man's back. "Et a Alfred F. Jones i’ taren ar’ rute aran en’ Spades. Ut anto yassen lye taren vee’ a qual edan. (This is Alfred F. Jones, the fugitive prince and true king of Spades. He volunteered to mediate with our prince as a neutral party.)” To Alfred, he said, "We must make haste. Precious time is already lost." 

"Amin yulma!!! (I object!!)" Conner slammed his fist on the table, overturning the lamp that cast the room into darkness. Someone called him an idiot. 

"Korin de, Melcindómien. Amin sulpa n’uma ten’ an antre. (Shut up, Connor. I won't take no for an answer.)" Arthur bit back, as Scott shook his head in his hand at the feuding brothers, Arthur soon left with Alfred in tow not even bothering to show Alfred his brother’s plans in case things did go wrong.

They exited through the back room. "Here," Arthur whispered and pulled his cloak over Alfred. It was enchanted with near-invisibility. They were already at the fringe of the walled city and swept with silent haste into the abandoned storage tower inside the walls. A spiral staircase led to the top, but it was rotten through. Arthur overturned the broken barrels underneath to reveal a door panel in the floor. Kneeling, he took out a key and felt for the keyhole. Unlocking it, he hopped down to the underground tunnels beneath the city.

“So who was the cranky elf back there?” Alfred questioned quietly as they slowly made their way through the dark tunnels. The two looked similar, but Arthur had never mentioned any siblings before, though Arthur hadn’t mentioned a lot of things before today.

"My older brother, Conner." Arthur summoned a dim light and lifted it above his head where it stayed, lighting the way. "I have four siblings. That was Iris and Scott beside him."

Alfred hummed thoughtfully, “Good to know the in-laws are pleasant. Any crazy younger siblings I need to look out for?” 

Arthur shot Alfred a look over his shoulder. "Just me." He didn't necessarily like admitting to be the youngest. Besides property laws, it didn't matter if one was 5 or ten years older considering an elf's lifespan. "And no, I am not telling you my age."

Alfred laughed lightly following along; at length they reached a rope ladder. "If memory serves me correct this should lead to the war room," the elf muttered to himself. He was right; the ceiling door opened to the inner passageways spanning the rooms of the castle. He gestured for Alfred to be quiet before putting out the light. "Be careful of vermin and cracks. Let's go."

Though it was impossible to even tell Arthur was there if one wasn’t looking directly at him, Alfred was as quiet and sly as a human could be. They stopped multiple times to wait for guards to pass the whole ordeal taking twice as long due to their need to be sneaky. Alfred assumed they had arrived at their destination when Arthur finally stopped at what appeared to be a hidden door. He noticed Arthur hesitating and gently rubbed Arthur's back in silent assurance.

Arthur peeked through the sliver-thin peephole. He heard the familiar scratching of a quill nib on parchment. He remembered that desk faced away from the door, if it wasn't moved since then. With patience and precision he lifted the panel away from the wall soundlessly, setting it aside. He motioned for Alfred to wait until he stepped into the middle of the room. "Alma lome, Ninthalor. (Good evening, Ninthalor.)"

The elf king shoulders stiffened at the sound of Arthur's familiar voice, but didn’t look up. He was still for a few moments more before he dipped his pen back in the ink and continued signing documents. “Amin tengwa eller n’e ten’ lle kaar. (I thought there was a warrant out for your head.)” His voice sounded weary with a hint of justly deserved bitterness.

Ninthalor's resigned defiance wasn't unexpected. Twenty years was plenty time for memories to sour if one looked on the past with nothing but bitterness. The possibilities he imagined his old lover might receive in him was infinite. 

"Das jata ta amin. (This is bigger than me.)" Arthur stepped forward on the plush carpet. He opened his cape over his shoulders, revealing that he was unarmed. "Amin sinome vee’ a tella sotre a’ vesa lle. (I'm here as a last resort to save you.)"

“Het, amin intya tella coiasira vee’ elwa. (Yes, I’m sure that was the goal last time as well.)” Ninthalor put his quill down and slowly stood still staring down at the desk. The stress of kinghood and his father’s death were obvious from his stance and now to be dealing with a past lover, he scoffed, “Wanya lau heru palpa. Et terhat este vee’ tella minte. Mankoi maure aran lasta maia mith’quessir? Etel ereb a dhaeraow. (Go ahead have your revolution. It will be crush just as easily as last time. Why should the monarchy listen to the complaints of the lesser elf? Let alone an assassin.)”

Ninthalor looked up at Arthur for the first time since the elf walked into the room. “Lle ikotane eithel dolen Tanya il? Lle ikotane n’taurn vee’ a’ i‘ sai edanea manka i‘ hante cala’quessir? Amin sina en’ rowk lle vee’ ere’ I’ sucm en’ lye palurin no’ rowk. (Did you think you were so well hidden that my guard could not follow your steps? You stoop so low as to serve the very humans who, if given half the chance, would eradicate our race? Though I suppose this type of work fits you as only the scum of our world dare take on such underhanded jobs.)”

“Sinome a’ tua amin? Lamya ve’ kai ner iirima quente tuulo’ lantana anto. Uume lle verya a’ atar amin! Amin uume muare waara ittee. (Here to save me? That sounds like nothing more than pretty words spilling forth from your mouth. Don’t you dare try to patronize me! I don’t need help from a filthy whore.)” Ninthalor’s shoulders began to quiver in rage. “Anta amine r quel intya amin il yello i’ foalooke e’ sinome a’ salpa lin quenat en’ ta kaar. (Give me one good reason I should not call the guard in here to rid your body of its head.)”

"Amin uume mere palpa lle, (I don't want to fight you,") Arthur spoke wholeheartedly. Though their affair was founded on lies and deceit and ended in terrible grief, Arthur couldn't bring himself to speak in script. "Ron ier n’ alaquel i’ minte. Tel’ gwaith merne tinta vela, (They're bringing back the revolution. The people demand representation,)" he had to make Ninthalor understand. "Lle i‘ val a’ lin atar haran en’ kaure manka lle uume Tanya val salpa ed’ palpa. (You have the power to undo your father's reign of terror; if you don't, that power will be taken by force.)" Arthur looked away, unable to level his eyes with one of such hatred. "Valka marte Ninthalor. Karne seere hauta nosse ho unquale. (It will happen, Ninthalor. Make treaty with us and save hundreds of your people's lives.)"

“Manka ron ikotane mere a’ oro de thar ron aran san’ ron kuile nuru a’ amin. (If they so choose to rise up against their king, then their lives are useless to me.)” The elvish king snapped at Arthur.

“Lle ier n’uma andondi edan aran. (Then you are no better than a human king.)” Alfred finally stepped into the room seeing at the conversation between them was going nowhere. Out of respect for a fellow royal Alfred bowed his head. “Vedui’ Aran Ninthalor, amin Taren Elbeth Sidhenidon Jones en’ i‘ Spadian mahalma. Merne ten’ val ar’ pulpa n’uma manke. Milme Tanya kanu lye atta a’ ohta e’ i’ yeste’ yamen’. Tel’ Cardian taar il pusta a’ Tanya ohta au’ manka lle ikotane noowi a’ hilya e’ lin atar tie. (Greetings King Ninthalor, I am Prince Alfred Frederick Jones of the Spadian throne. Such obsession for power and revenge will get you nowhere. It was such greed that lead our two races to war in the first place. The Cardian Kingdoms will not hesitate to begin that war again if you so choose to follow in your father’s footsteps.)”

Ninthalor barked a laugh at Alfred's presence, “Edan quente lammen en’ i’ quessir amin heru lin lambe sakkata n’e ten’ erya beth. (A human speaking the sacred language of the elves I should have your tongue ripped out for uttering a single word.)” Ninthalor grumbled at Alfred extraordinarily distrusting of the human that broke one of the oldest agreements between humans and elves. “Mankoi ier lle sinome e’ i‘ yeste’ yamen’? Ve seere amin aa’ heru lle ndengina manka amin ikotane ten’ no’ a amin ndor. (Why are you here in the first place? As per the treaty I may have you killed if I so choose for stepping onto my land.)”

"(He is a mediator.)” Arthur crossed his arms, hackles rising in response to Ninthalor's boiling hostility. "Spades ettul a i‘ gwaith manka tua lle uma hyanda val. Sina uume ve’ lle Ninthalor. Lle nae a’ intya. Sina i‘ anta lle nosta lin hini? (Spades will come to the people's aid if you do not share power. This isn't like you, Ninthalor. You used to be an idealist. Is this the face you show your children?")

Ninthalor glared daggers at Arthur, “Uma eithel amin ringwe en’ sanda tanya a’ lle. Intya lle men e’ amin dol. Amin vestal le i‘ palurin ar’ lle ta foray n’ alquel e’a anta. Amin voronda lle ar’ en manke Tanya kanuva lye. (Yes, well, I suppose a cold dash of reality will do that to you. Those ideals you planted in my head. I had promised you the world and you shove it right back into my face. I trusted you and look where that has brought us.)” 

"Ikotane, (Even so,)" Arthur pressed, "Tanya anwa tuka n’e tuulo’ nu lin talwi manka lle il hwesta yassen i‘ earsira. Winya randa deno’ lye. Quendelie palpa fainu vanwa ron sina coiasira. (that reality will be pulled out from under your feet if you do not change with the tide. A new age is upon us. Elves will win liberation over their own lands this time.)"

Ninthalor sat back down tiredly in his chair rubbing his brow as he silently deliberated Arthur's words. “Mani lle heru amin tyaro? Terhat ndu ilya amin atar tanwe? Hante ndu i’ vara lye men en’ coia? Manka amin weere a’ mani lle ier san’ ta ista i’ tela ten’ lye gwaith er men ri’. (What would you have me do? Tear down all my father worked towards. Break down the protection our current way of life offers? If I agree to what you are saying then it would spell the end for our people one way or another.)” The King turned toward Alfred glaring weakly at the human prince. “Edan milme sinte n’uma nauta. Ron sulpa sina yaana ndor n’e tuulo’ nu lye talwi. (A human’s greed knows no bounds. They will take this sacred land out from under our feet.)”

Alfred slowly walked forward until he was parallel with Arthur. “Amin uume ilweere yassen lle. Nir’ edanea ier vee’ lle osteka ar’ valina mere ar’ salupa faika en’ i’ hange en’ val nan’ edanea ier a’ hange Tanya. Amin atar anna deno’ amin quende essa e’ milme Tanya er re lye atta nosse aa’ kuila e’ seere. Iire nin mahalma entulesse a’ amin estela a’ voro ho tie yassen Arbellason ed’ amin bereth. (I do not disagree with you. Many humans are as you describe and would happily try and take advantage of the changeover of power, but some humans are trying to change that. My father gifted upon me an elvish name in hopes that one day our two peoples may co-exist in peace. When my throne is justly returned to me, I hope to continue his endeavor with Arthur by my side as queen.)” Alfred's arm wrapped its way around Arthur's waist prepared for the worst, but hoping for the best.

Ninthalor’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion not because he didn’t understand what Alfred had told him but rather he did not want to understand. “Arbellason sina anwa? Heru lle salpa edan vee’ lin winya melar? (Arthur is this true? Have you taken a human as your new lover?)”

"Ta anwa. (It's true.)" Arthur stood proud in spite of his blooming cheeks. "Elbeth il ve’ i’ edanea lye saira. Ro voronwer ar’ nostale. Manka lle weere a’ faine lin val a’ kallos lle sanda no’ i’ andondi taar en’ Cards a lin sarne onooro, ie h ed’ agar nosse. (Alfred is not like the humans we know. He has loyalty and kindness. If you agree to relinquish some of your power to a parliament, you can depend on the greatest kingdom of Cards to be your strongest ally, bridged by blood relation.)”

Alfred smiled at Arthur's subtle compliment, he wanted nothing more than for this burden to finally be lifted off the elf’s shoulders and perhaps gain a place where they would be safe while they plan their next move to reclaim Spades. “Ta il feuya a’ wanwa val sina men e’ i’ gwaith muare il hanya lye quente en’ sina. Lle yuuyo voronwer sermo ar’ i’ hanta en’ lin gwaith. Spades ilyamenie yassen a kallos ie’ i’ kanuva intya karne. Ta i’ taar tula noore heru e’ amin kuile. Lle heru ikotane sai’ ner coiasira a’ kara eina e’ lin ndor Tanya palya ten’ randa a’ lende. (It is not shameful to lose power this way in fact the people need not know we spoke of this. You will gain both a loyal ally and the gratitude of your people. Spades has always ruled with a council at the forefront of decision making. It is the closest the kingdom will likely come to a democracy in my lifetime. You however have so much more time to work towards happiness in your land that will extend for millennia to come.)” 

The king closed his eyes sighing letting his mind flirt over the couple’s words. “Lle heru anwa talma lin eina sii’ Arbellason. (So you have truly found your own happiness now Arthur.)” With another quiet sigh the king spoke his decision, “Ello kallos alye lye omenta e’ i’ amrun ar’ oquenie sina intya san’. Amin heru karne amin maure a’ tela. (Call the council together, we shall convene in the morning and discuss this topic further then. I have paperwork I need to finish.)”

"…Weera (...Yes.)" Arthur tilted his head, regarding Ninthalor thoughtfully. "Ar’ lle heru talma lin eina. Amin saira lle mela lin verne’ ar’ hini. Amin heru tiuya n’e en’ lye mela. (And you have found your happiness. I know you love your wife and children. I've grown out of our love, too)." Arthur found that he meant it, too. 

Ninthalor watched him impassively, not a thought or feeling betraying his countenance. Then the elf king came forward and held out his hand to Arthur. " Lye meetima quente lye namaarie vanima, tenna’ lye omenta au’. (Let's finally say our goodbyes properly, until we meet again.)" 

Arthur was stunned into speechlessness. It was all he could do to hold out his hand for Ninthalor to press his palm into and squeeze. Arthur watched the handshake thoughtfully before letting go.

“Tenna’ lye omenta au’, Aran Ninthalor. (Until next time, King Ninthalor.)” Alfred once again bowed his head before leading Arthur back out of the room. They silently made their way down the hall once they were back in the hidden passage ways Alfred looked over at Arthur with a silly smile on his face. “See I can be helpful when I try.”

"You can. I may just keep you around." Arthur side-glanced Alfred and chuckled. He felt lighter, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The guilt and regret that pulled his spirit down for decades no longer haunted the shadows of his conscience. He had lived with it for so long that he forgot what life used to be like. Arthur looked forward to building an alliance with Ninthalor and restoring the friendship between elves and men. 

"Speaking of usefulness, your elvish is wonderful. But you will come to find I am very jealous; unless propriety absolutely requires it I would like for you to save it only for me, when we are alone together."

Alfred chuckled as he laced his fingers through Arthur's, “Is that so? Well, I suppose that depends, do your siblings have something against the common tongue? Or will you be jealous the entirety of our stay here?” He glanced suggestively at Arthur his eyes racking up and down the elf’s clothed form. “Who knows might make the sex hotter.”

"I admit your Spadian accent has an exotic drawl." An eyebrow lifted at the ogling but didn't comment. "If and when my brothers should visit Cards they cannot expect to get by without using the citizens' mother tongue." He paused thoughtfully. "Yes, I believe I will mandate elvish lessons in formal educational institutions. And art and history."

“Well won’t that be interesting. Though I think the first priority should be ensuring every child has access to such education in general. While I do love my home land there is much to still be improved upon, such as the less then accessible education system.” Alfred hummed lightly in thought, “It would be nice to hear the sweet voices of children singing elvish songs in your honor.” Alfred brought Arthur's hand to his lips placing a gentle kiss there. “Nin Bereth. (My queen.)”

Arthur's fingers followed the impish curve of Alfred's lips and brushed the back of his fingers over his cheek. "Asca. Lye garo autien. (Hurry. We must go.)" 

There were no guards waiting with arrows drawn as they exited the tunnel, nor did a surprise raid occur at the base when they returned with the good news. The astonishment shared amongst them told of their having little faith for Arthur's success. Arthur couldn't care less; what mattered was that the elf redeemed himself in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Translating elvish is a bitch pro-tip never do it. It’s not work your day between this and the last chapter I spend like 12 hours translating and stringing together the totally not accurate elvish that looks really cool. Next chapter doesn't have that much I don’t think so it should be out quicker. Until next time…
> 
> Side note its my Birthday this Saturday! Woot!


	9. Chapter 9

"It will be time yet until Ninthalor can give you his army. Turning over a monarchy in favor of democratic legislature will take years, but Scott gave his word to prioritize the return of Spades' king." Alfred and Arthur had been in the Summer Isles for weeks as Ninthalor's honored guests and housed in the castle. Ninthalor and his council were in negotiations with Scott, and although nothing could be said at this time, Scott told Arthur that Ninthalor's idealism never really changed. Alfred's identity was kept under tight wraps; if word reached Cards that the elves gave a fugitive asylum it could mean war. That Ninthalor was willing to take that risk spoke volumes to his integrity. 

Arthur finished linking the jeweled belt around his waist; he returned to elven garb of airy silks and light colors, favoring greens and blues. Arthur's choice of dress hinted at his past life; he enjoyed the finer things of life but not to excess. His jewelry was tasteful but not ornate. And he wore more revealing clothing, but that might have been to Alfred's taste.

“I suppose there isn’t much I can do to speed up the process.” Alfred flopped down against the bed which he had been sitting on letting out a sigh. “The hardest part is that a few years to your folk is nothing compared to a human’s lifespan. All we can do is wait really. I mean I could try sending a few letters to old friends of mine and see what they can do while we wait it out.”

Alfred adorn similar clothing to what Arthur was wearing, yet much less revealing, his needed to be specially tailored as he was much bigger than the average elf. He had adapted quickly to the lifestyle as he had studied much on elvish culture and traditions in his youth. Though lessons remembered from childhood could only help him so much, but at the very least he wasn’t making a bumbling fool out of himself. As for the need to hide his presence amongst the elves, he didn’t mind the secrecy as he lived more than half his life living in hiding to begin with. It was actually quite comforting to have so many people actually know who he was and not try to kill him over it.

"We understand all too well man's obsession with time and legacy." Arthur finished the last clasp of his halter top at the base of his neck, where a long chain of jewels trickled down the elf's bare back along his spine, attaching to the bottom of the piece just below the dimples of his lower back. Through the looking glass the elf caught Alfred staring. He turned around, humor floating on his lips as the elf sauntered to the bed and sat besides his to-be-husband. "We understand the insatiable lechery of men, as well."

“If you understand so well then you understand how unfair it is to tease us, especially when we have a meeting with your brothers in about half an hour.” Alfred's hand found its way to Arthur's mostly exposed back gently caressing the elf’s soft skin. “How do you expect me to work when my mind will be with preoccupied with your beautiful visage?” He placed a kiss on the elf’s shoulder as his hand slowly traveling lower. “It’s quite unfair. Don’t you agree?”

Arthur preened like a peacock at the attention. "You know I don't play fair." Tipping his head back and lolling his head on Alfred's shoulder, the elf felt quite content simply being alone in Alfred's company. Despite their differences they never tired of each other, even without sex.

“All too well, nin mela (my love).” Alfred caressed Arthur's lower back enjoying the revealing nature of elvish clothing. He rested his head on top of Arthur's relaxing in the other’s presence as he found himself doing so often now. “How mad do you think your brothers will be if we skip the meeting altogether? We could stroll about the castle gardens or simply lounge about here and relax.”

"I'm afraid my brothers see themselves very generous to allow you to redeem yourself on behalf of all men." He gently removed Alfred's tempting hand and put it safely in his hand. "We have time enough to leisure once this is all taken care of and you are king." The elf took his hands and rocked the man to his feet. 

He smoothed his hands over Alfred's broad chest appreciatively, eyes spanning over Alfred's attire--blue, to represent His Majesty's birthright, Arthur insisted to the seamstresses while Alfred was being sized. The elf carefully donned Alfred's coronet on the man's head, a gift from Ninthalor of white gold with Spadian blue diamonds. "Now, you look like a true friend of the elves." Arthur smirked. "A stranger in a strange land." He linked his slender fingers with Alfred's and led them out the door to the negotiations.

Alfred smiled as he walked past the many palace servants dressed finer than most peasants in human lands. He was in strange lands indeed and likely would be for many years to come.

.oOo.

The transition from complete monarchy to a more council based government took three long years. Alfred did little more than write letters and dine with the elves during his time in the Summer Isles while his people began to suffer under a harsher hand his uncle subjugated them with. The many correspondents Alfred had informed him of the desire for a separation of the two kingdoms and many had begun to question the mysterious deaths of the King and first-born prince. Rather than despising Alfred the people began to pray for the lost prince’s safe return to the kingdom to free them from the overwhelming oppression of their people.

When Alfred finally was about to help create the start of an army with elvish soldier he was pleasantly surprised at how many of his own Spadian people came forth ready to defend their homes. Retired Spade’s soldiers and civilians alike took up arms to fight off the army from Diamonds, but instead of hopeful victories they were met with crushing defeat after defeat. People began to lose hope, Alfred began to lose hope. 

After days of particularly devastating defeat Alfred found himself reflecting in his tent trying to understand where he went wrong, what he could have done to prevent their losses. It was a vicious cycle that Alfred continually beat himself up over, none of his military training prepared him for the true stress that battles and enemies of superior strategy brought forth.

When times became desperate Arthur fought in the shadows; he intercepted missives and forged new ones. Orders with deceptive contradictions led to disastrous results for the Diamond armies and victories for Alfred. The elf reached out to old friends who could be bought for information. Several times he was almost captured, and after one ambush that he barely escaped with his life Alfred made him swear not to involve himself again. 

As the tides curbed towards Diamond's victory, Hearts joined Alfred's cause. A secret meeting was held between Prince Alfred and King Ludwig who demanded to hear from the prince himself what happened on the night of the royal assassinations. Convinced of Alfred's sincerity, Ludwig reluctantly conceded that it would betray his brotherhood with Alfred's father if he turned his back on the late king’s son at his greatest time of need. 

They were not so lucky with King Ivan of Clubs, and they only prayed the frozen king remained calculatedly neutral.

With the military strength of hearts on his side Alfred began to win more battles than he lost turning the tide on the already tired armies of Diamonds. Victory seemed obtainable now as they push forward pressing Diamonds further back into their country. The tiresome war that had lasted over a year was finally drawing to a close; all that was left was the siege of Diamonds castle. 

Alfred wanted to murder his uncle right off for having killed both his father and brother, but King Ludwig thought better of it convincing Alfred to rather have his uncle sign over the lands first. Once formalities were through whatever Alfred did was not his business though it was clear that Ludwig would also have liked to see the greedy tyrant of a king’s head on a silver platter. Alfred killed his uncle in the end finally able to avenge his family and kingdom. His cousin Francis though a coward in his own right was set to succeed the throne, Alfred had no doubts that Diamonds would refrain from any sort of foul play while Francis held the throne.

As the events drew to a close Alfred couldn’t help but release a sigh of relief. It was over now all that was left was for him to take his place up on the throne and claim his birthright. Alfred stood in front of the throne his father once held gazing upon the finely crafted metal and wood work. The experience was surreal; never in his wildest dreams did he actually think he would make it to this moment.

Arthur leaned against the doorway to the lavish throne room, watching Alfred. The man thought he was alone, a rare moment of peace to himself since his return to the castle. Alfred's coronation and their wedding was tomorrow. The elf imagined this was all too fast and too surreal for the fugitive prince. 

Arthur spoke up. "Tomorrow is the culmination of your efforts, Prince Alfred. Finally, the true king will be restored to the throne."

Alfred startled at the sound of Arthur's voice, he looked over to see the elf standing in the doorway. “I suppose it is, the path was long and hard, but we made it.” Alfred looked back at the throne letting out a quiet sigh, “I’ve been standing here thinking how this all still feels like a dream. It feels like if I close my eyes I’ll wake up to a world that is still after my head.” 

He looked down sadly at his feet, the pain of the past still there though much easier to bear now. “I wonder what my father would say to me right now. Would it be words of wisdom or threats? He never did like me as much as Matt, though I had my mother at least. I still can’t believe she’s gone now too. I guess I truly am all that is left of the pure Jones line.”

"Your father would be a fool to condemn you." Arthur didn't care about besmirching the late king's name. He would be queen and all will bow before him. 

The elf tilted Alfred's chin up. "Do not let ghosts haunt you. Your future is limitless with me." He slipped his arms around Alfred's neck and kissed his prince.

Alfred gently wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, allowing himself to enjoy the blissful momentary peace such a kiss could offer. Slowly though he broke the kiss himself choosing rather to rest his head upon Arthur's shoulder relaxing in the other’s arms. “Shouldn’t we be saving these kisses for the ceremony tomorrow?” Alfred lightly joked as his hands slowly caressed Arthur's sides.

"Don't pretend I didn't take your innocence in an abandoned fort prison." Arthur dragged Alfred's lip between his blunt teeth. As the kiss resumed the elf moaned pleasantly in his mouth, resting his hands on Alfred's shoulders.

Alfred allowed the kiss to continue, but wasn’t into it today as he generally was. There were far too many things stressing his mind to be able to relax no matter how many times everyone told him he would do fine. Like Arthur had mentioned before back at the fort he would have to declare an heir to his throne humans only lived so long. 

He still stood by his decision to not have sex with anyone besides Arthur, but it just made things harder. No one would question a direct blood heir, but even looking toward cousins could start more bloodshed. There was no guarantee that if Alfred adopted a son that anyone would allow him to ascend the throne regardless of Alfred's choice.

Then there were the politics Alfred would now need to ensure the maintained pleasant relations with the elves that he had worked toward creating before the war. Hearts should be an easy relation to maintain as they were more than willing to help Alfred ascend the throne. Diamonds should be ok now that his cousin rather than his uncle sat upon the throne. Clubs though was always a kingdom to be leery of; if they decided to come out of neutrality and attack any kingdom they would likely win. All three of the other kingdoms were weary after such a long war there was no way they could stand against the freshly prepared Clubs army.

Even more so than all his other worries Alfred worried that he would not be even half the man his father and brother were. He was trained to lead armies not discuss politics to anything more than a polite extent. So many what-ifs ran through his head leaving him feeling overwhelmed at the situation at hand. He almost wanted to run away again, hide from the tidal wave of responsibilities in front of him.

With so many things on his mind Alfred couldn’t bring himself to participate in the kiss rather he stood there like a doll feeling but not moving. He had a feeling things were going to be like this for a long time; he just hoped Arthur wouldn’t mind their relationship being put on the back burner of Alfred's mind for awhile.

Arthur pulled away, unhappiness tugging his lips. "Is that the way men treat their betrothed?" He stepped back, smoothing down the wrinkles of his tunic, elven design with Spadian colors. "I have an appointment with the Queen of Hearts. We are having tea." The elf fronted an air of nonchalance but didn't hide his irascible offense.

Alfred sighed as he watched Arthur go, he took one last glance at the throne upon which he would be crowned tomorrow before running after Arthur. He felt bad enough that he had neglected the elf much attention during the war, but to do so after even Alfred could see he was being a tad ridiculous.

“Arbellason, amin hiraetha (Arthur, I’m sorry.)” Alfred called out as he caught up with Arthur; he rounded in front of the elf to stop Arthur from running off before Alfred had a chance to speak. “I’m-” Alfred's shoulders slumped as he debated what words to use, “I’m just stressed right now. I am happy about the ceremony tomorrow and taking you as my queen, truly there is nothing more in the world that could make me happier.”Alfred knelt in front of Arthur taking hold of the elf’s hand ever so carefully he brought it up to his lips placing a sweet kiss there. “Mela en' coiamin, amin hiraetha, (Love of my life, I’m sorry,) I’m just letting the stress and worry get to me. Once everything settles down it should get better, but I’m going to need your support to get there. Please be patient with me. Amin mela lle (I love you.)”

"You hide away in the shadow of your fears. Then you close me out of your heart." The elf took his hand back. "I did not agree to be your queen only to be cast aside like all your queens before me. I am your co-ruler, your equal, and I will /not/ accept anything less." Arthur's eyes were fierce and his words harsh; he was anxious, too. To become an elf queen in a kingdom of man was frightening. He would no longer be protected by the rights of his people. He may be queen, but Alfred was king, and Arthur was subject to Alfred's rule should the man deem it so.

Alfred slowly stood brushing his fingers against Arthur's cheek as he smiled fondly at the strong-willed individual he fell in love with. “Arthur, I did not ask you to be a figure-head only to present for my convenience. You are my queen; there is not higher power than the position of queen. Have you ever played the human sport of chess? The king cannot possibly win the game by himself; rather it is the queen who is the strongest piece on the board.”

“I cannot do this without you. The stress of it all will drive me mad without you beside me. Perhaps kings do hold the strongest say against the council and people, but in the end a king cannot rule without his queen. You, my dear, shall be the most beautiful, passionate, tenacious queen to have ever lived. History books shall sing the praises of your great wisdom that helped shape this kingdom for the better.” Alfred gently placed his hands on either side of Arthur's face closing his eyes as he connected their foreheads together. “From tomorrow onward the fate of Spades lies in our hands. Together we shall forge the greatest era in Spadian history.”

Arthur closed his eyes, basking in the warmth Alfred stirred in his chest. "Burden me with all that is yours. I am no weak human." He touched Alfred's hands over his face. "I can only be happy with you. Always." His throat tightened thinking about Alfred's mortality and willed it away.

“Until forces outside my control pull us apart I, Alfred F. Jones soon-to-be King of Spades, promise you, Arthur Kirkland, my future queen, that I will love and respect you with all my being. I will treat as nothing less than an equal. I shall help you bear your burdens as you shall help me bear mine. My love for you shall live on long after I draw my last breath, amin mela (my love).” Alfred gently kissed Arthur's lips; it was chaste and quick, but full of promises and love. He sighed quietly as he pulled away, “I’ve kept you too long. You’ll be late for tea with Queen Kiku.”

Arthur could have blown Kiku off in favor of hearing more of Alfred's words of devotion, but what queen would he be? Certainly not the one deserving of such praise and love. The elf sighed mournfully. "You will be hard pressed to outdo yourself tomorrow." He lifted to his toes and returned the kiss, savoring his intended's taste until next time. "Tenna' ento lye omenta, A'maelamin. (Until next we meet, My beloved).

Alfred watched as Arthur left to join the Hearts Queen, this time in a much better mood. After a moment Alfred headed off to make some last minute arrangements for the coronation and wedding that would take place tomorrow, it was going to be a busy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this story is coming to a close soon… 2 more chapters… We are working on another one right now as well but idk if I will be able to publish it right away like the others. I’ll post more details as I know. Anyways until next time…


	10. Chapter 10

Just as Alfred suspected it was a busy day from the moment Alfred was awoken by servants to the point where he sat on the throne beside Arthur watching as the nobles human and elvish alike danced and enjoyed themselves celebrating both the ascent of the rightful king and the glorious wedding uniting the elves to the Spadian people. Alfred had nearly forgotten how tiring parties could be with all the formalities and pleasantries. His face began to hurt from forcing smiles for everyone who came to speak with them, all Alfred wanted to do was get back to his and Arthur's chambers and enjoy each other’s presence before the flurry of paperwork that was sure to bombard them the next day. 

As for Arthur, the elf didn't even attempt at amusement. He sat at Alfred's right with his chin supported in his hand, elbow propped on the arm rest. He stared impassively at the guests bouncing off each other with vacuous banter. He detested small talk. Pity the humans thought the elf was the best source of entertainment, barraging him with inane questions about his homeland one could look up themselves in a book. He told them so, and that dashed any intention they had of making connections with the elf. The music was no better; he tried tuning out the fluttering bellows of the bards and their accompanying instruments, but he could only tolerate so much.

Alfred noticed Arthur's annoyance, he leaned over gently brushing his fingers against Arthur's arm. “Amin hiraetha. Lle ier heru dele vee’ sai’ valina vee’ i’ wende. (I’m sorry. You’re having about as much fun as the servants.)” Alfred smiled at the bored look in Arthur's eyes trying not to laugh, “Hateps n’ner. Amin estela lle ve’ i’ merende ar’ ale’ merende ner. N’ner edan amin kwentra lle Tanya sai’. (Perhaps even less. I hope you like the dinner and after dinner party better. Less human I’ll tell you that much.)” Alfred winked at Arthur before giving him another sympathetic look. “N’nir ner ar’ ron ilya wanya. (A few more hours and they’ll all leave.)”

The elf methodically massaged his temples. "I have forgotten how detestable pomp and circumstance are. The elven court was worse, believe you me. So much more history to justify the elaborate ceremonies." He made the right choice marrying a man than an elf. It was the lesser of two evils. "Later tonight you better rid me of this headache."

“Of course, nin mela (my love).” Alfred spared one last smile for Arthur before duty called upon him to be civil again. 

The flow of people coming to greet them didn’t slow until dinner when Alfred was finally able to escape the crowd for a moment sneaking a quick kiss, before joining the others in the banquet hall. Alfred took up the head of the table Arthur seated to his right and Ninthalor took seat at the other end as a most honored guest. The Hearts royalty took seat to Alfred's left and Arthur's family sat beside their brother. 

Rather than an elaborately elegant affair of roast pigs and other meaty delights Alfred had instructed the kitchen to cook the food suitable to an elvish palate. As such each course was vegetarian something Alfred knew the nobles of Spades would learn to live with whenever parties would be held in the palace. It was something small, but Alfred wanted to make sure Arthur at least enjoyed the dinner if nothing else.

After dinner everyone gathered back in the ballroom to enjoy wine and good company. Rather than the earlier noisiness of Spadian music, the room was filled with the pleasant sound of elvish instruments and song. Alfred intended to merge their two cultures in a peaceful harmony which would produce good relations within both the human and elvish kingdoms.

Alfred gently grasped Arthur's hand in his placing a gentle kiss there. “Better?”

Arthur raised an impressed eyebrow at the fanfare. Slanting a coy look Alfred's way, the elf grinned. "How very impressive." He squeezed Alfred's hand and laced their fingers together. "I hear some nobles complaining about me," he quipped cheerfully. "One man says I must have bewitched you into marriage. Another says an elf on the Spadian throne was the price for military support from the elves. There are more, but all of them lead toward an invasion of elvish culture on human tradition." He patted Alfred's chest. "Be careful."

Alfred laughed gently at Arthur's warning. “They spouted the same nonsense when my father was on the throne and yet they were nothing but talk. Besides once they get to know you they will understand how wonderful elvish culture truly is.” Alfred leaned in closer towards Arthur a playful grin on his face. “Besides to tell the truth they are mostly put off because I denied them meats at dinner. If they really start whining I’ll have to point out that they were being very rude to our most honored guests. Perhaps the kitchen staff should have a pay raise for having to cook two different meal courses every time we have a party from now on.”

"My, my. Already causing a stir on your first day." Arthur walked two playful fingers up Alfred's embroidered sleeve. He traced the whimsical design of the house symbol, the Spade.

“Well I have to impress my handsome husband.” Alfred leaned forward chastely kissing Arthur disregarding how improper it may be. “Is it working?”

Arthur leaned back smugly. "I'm not so easily won over. You're not the first prince I bedded, after all." His smile softened, a fondness sparkled in his eye.

“As of tonight though, I will be the first King you’ve bedded. If that doesn’t impress you then all this hard work to reclaim the kingdom will have been for naught.” Alfred threw his arm dramatically over his eyes sighing wearily. After a few moments he peaked over at Arthur a silly little smile on his face. 

Alfred quickly stood causing everyone in the room to stop where they stood waiting to see what the king would do next. Alfred lightly bowed in front of Arthur extending his hand, “Nin mela, aa’ amin heru sina salka? (My love, may I have this dance?)”

Arthur made a play of rolling his eyes; nevertheless, he took his hand. Eyed widened as Alfred swept him up and enveloped an arm around the elf's slender waist. The elf would have stumbled had Alfred not used the momentum to swing them towards the dance floor. They fell into formation at the center of the moving throng. Despite never dancing together before they synchronized perfectly with one another. Alfred accommodated to Arthur's smaller stride, and Arthur humored Alfred's spontaneous twirls that were not in the routine. Arthur warned the king that he'd only dance one song, but they ended up spending the entire night on the dance floor enveloped in each other's arms. When the moon flew far past its summit propriety deemed it necessary to end this joyous occasion. After the guests bowed to their new rulers and bid them goodnight the King and Queen left together to the honeymoon chamber.

Alfred fell back on the bed laughing he was still fully clothed in his formal attire, but after the stress of the evening and ceremonies disappeared he felt so much lighter. “I’m so glad that’s all over. Did you see the way the nobles kept tripping over their feet trying to follow along with traditional elvish dances?” Alfred laughed to himself for a few moments more before propping himself up to get a better look at Arthur. The elf’s hair was slightly mused from dancing, but still as gorgeous as ever. “Pinch me I’m dreaming. I’m going to wake up soon and this will all have been one amazing dream.”

"Why not dream a little longer?" the elf purred, crawling over the new king. He loomed over him on his hands and knees face flushed and lovely. Slowly easing on his lap, the elf queen picked the fastenings of Alfred's attire open, starting at his Spadian blue vest to the last button of the dress shirt underneath. Alfred's chest was bare except for the moonlight slanting shadows over his toned figure. The queen danced reverent fingertips over the smooth skin, down, down to the trousers where he began unbuckling the last of his clothing.

Alfred sighed in happiness letting Arthur do as he pleased. He helped by removing his garments as Arthur released the clasps holding them to his body. Alfred dare not try to remove Arthur's elaborate elvish clothing lest he destroy the fine materials and jewels. Rather he let his fingertip trace over the elf’s body, he enjoyed the sensation of Arthur's thin but muscular form under his touch. “I’d dream forever so long as I can keep you by my side.”

Arthur's eyes brightened. Their gazes held as the elf took to undressing, unveiling pale skin with honey-slow meticulousness. He pressed the king's palm flat against his bare chest, encouraging his curiosity as the elf's silken skin was exposed inch by inch. "Lle anta rina mani anta maien? (Do you like what you see?)" Arthur rose to his feet and slipped out of the last of his garb. Lowering to his knees again and straddling Alfred's hips, he took Alfred's hand again and drifted it down his body.

Rather than answer Arthur's question Alfred let his hands do the talking as they slid down Arthur's body. Alfred cupped Arthur's semi hardened erection rubbing gently as his other hand moved up clasping itself around the back of Arthur's neck drawing the elf down into a kiss.

As their tongues dovetailed together Arthur reached back for Alfred's cock. He rubbed the head between his cheeks and rocked up and down the shaft. He could feel the rushing pulse as Alfred rapidly swelled. Gasping out of the kiss Arthur rocked back on his heels, practically riding him without the penetration.

Alfred groaned at the sensation, he held a firm grip of Arthur's thigh in one hand as the other began to slowly pump Arthur's length in time with Arthur's thrusts. Alfred felt his pleasure spike as Arthur continued to rub against him. “Im merna e le. (I want in you.)” Alfred groaned out on a particularly harsh spike of pleasure.

"Give me the slick," Arthur commanded under his breath. Alfred wordlessly complied. Arthur prepared himself for his king, moaning gratefully as Alfred resumed his ministrations. When the elf was ready he crouched over him with shaking thighs, and when he penetrated himself on Alfred's cock the elf rolled his eyes in the back of his head and moaned.

As the tight heat surrounded him Alfred's breath hitched, his head falling back as he moaned in appreciation. “You feel so good Arthur. Nin mela, nin coiamin. (My love, my life.)” As they both grew accustom to the feeling Alfred began to rub soothing circles on Arthur's hips waiting until the elf was ready to move again.

Arthur felt an odd pressure at the back of his eyes. He quickly blinked it away, sniffling just once. With one more caress to Alfred's face the elf slowly lifted his hips and then lowered them, squeezing Alfred teasingly. It burned, but if was a good kind of pain that made him all the more aware of the pleasure. "Elbeth, lle ona anin quel alasse, (Alfred, you bring me great joy,)" he sighed softly.

Alfred moaned softly his fingers gently stoking Arthur's body, “Amin coia il esse tenna’ amin omenta lle. (My life did not begin until I met you.)” He brought his hand up behind Arthur's neck drawing the elf into a sweet kiss, one of love and happiness rather than the sloppiness of lust.

Arthur purred his soft moans swallowed up in Alfred's kiss. He didn't stop moving, and in this position his length frictioned over the man's tight stomach muscles.

Alfred groaned into the kiss, his fingers knotted up in Arthur's hair, the angle causing Arthur to squeeze him tighter. He gasped for breath between kisses, but refused to let Arthur sit up again wanting to keep the elf as close to his body as possible.

Arthur compromised, rocking Alfred upright by the shoulders; gravity ground the elf's hips into Alfred's lap, taking Alfred all the way inside. They immediately embraced, holding on desperately even though everything should be safe now. Cock pressed between them, Arthur moved his hips undulated in a rolling wave. It gave them the most amount of friction without letting go.

“Arbellason,” Alfred gasped out Arthur's name panting as each wave of pleasure stole his breath away. Alfred did his best to pepper Arthur with kisses as the elf continued to work towards their release. As his climax drew close Alfred muttered small words of praise as he squeezed the elf tighter to his chest.

Arthur dragged his teeth over his lip. Alfred's heat burned his skin, the elf enveloped by it as Alfred held him flush against him. Arthur held back just as tightly. They kissed deeply, heedless in their lust, sharing their moans until Arthur gave one last shout and shuddered through his release.

Arthur's own orgasm triggered Alfred's, as the elf tightened around him Alfred let out a low groan his body stiffening as he climaxed. As they came down from their high Alfred's grip on Arthur loosened.

They held each other, foreheads touching. They basked in the after until Alfred became soft. Arthur took a shaky breath and pulled off of Alfred. They settled together on their sides, Arthur's arm slung limply over Alfred's waist.

“How’s your head feeling now? Did I get rid of the ache?” Alfred asked with a small smile as he gently stroked Arthur's back.

"Don't flatter yourself," Arthur flat lined, but he was obviously pleased. He hid his smile under Alfred's chin. "This is the start of a new era. I can feel it. You will be a king worthy of the songs they sing." The elf stroked his chest.

“And you shall be the timeless queen who will be treasured long after I am gone.” Alfred kissed the top of Arthur's head. “Thank you for being with me through everything, and saving my ass more times than I care to remember. My years with you may be short, but I hope you shall enjoy them as much as I will.”

Arthur nodded, quiet in thought. Many nights he spent in the bleak darkness, meditating on what a lifetime with a man meant. The time for regret was over; he had made his decision. 

After Alfred's death Arthur would live on, alone, for many, many more years. Only memories would fill the emptiness of Alfred's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: …So this took awhile to update… Sorry about that I’ll get the next one up as soon as possible… Until next time…


	11. Chapter 11

After Alfred's death Arthur would live on, alone, for many, many more years. Only memories would fill the emptiness of Alfred's absence. 

~

He tried not to think about it, and he would be successful most of the time. But when Alfred's declining health made no illusion of the king's limited time on the corporeal plane, Arthur grew bitter and resentful. He blamed Alfred for trapping him in a doomed love. But when Alfred became even sicker with heartache the elf remembered why he chose the man for his husband. The elf would rather spend Alfred's lifetime in their shared bliss than abandon love to spend his tensing years in a colorless existence. Alfred was his reason for living.

The King’s chambers were quiet but for the quiet sound of rasping breath coming from the dying King. Alfred slept restlessly, his aching body no longer able to walk or even sit up. His time had come to pass on and join his family in the afterlife. 

As painful as it was he understood why Arthur had been avoiding him for the past few weeks. He sometimes wished he were born an elf so that he might have lived on by Arthur's side for just awhile longer. Alfred heard the door creak open, his eyes slowly blinking open assuming it was the doctor or another servant sent to check up on him.

But there was Arthur. The elven queen was clad in blue midnight, morose and severe. He quietly closed the door. 

After a pause as he took in the hush of the room, the queen cautiously made his way to the lavish bed where Alfred lay. They stared at each other, not a word spoken. Then the elf sat at the bedside chair where Alfred's few guests paid a last visit to their king. Resting his hands on his lap, Arthur looked on gravely, taking in Alfred's sickness. "Pneumonia, is it?" He asked softly.

“That is what the doctor said.” Alfred rasped, “At my age sickness is to be excepted I suppose.” With a quiet cough Alfred looked Arthur in the eyes. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you for quite some time.”

"...seventy-two." Arthur looked at his hands. "So young." Arthur’s youngest sister had been a just few years younger than that when they met. "I missed you this past week." He looked at Alfred. "Do you know how many more weeks, months, years are to come?"

Alfred was quiet for a few moments trying to decide how to tell Arthur. “When the doctor checked on me at the beginning of the week he gave me a few days. I’m glad you came to see me though, it would be a shame to die without seeing your handsome face one last time.” Alfred broke into a coughing fit small splatters of blood staining the blankets in front of him. “Sorry,” Alfred rasped when the fit calmed down, “talking can make it worse.”

"Then I'll talk." Arthur slid to his knees, cradling Alfred's thin hand between his. "Alfred, love, I knew what I was getting into. Time passes differently for the elven folk, but I saw you age every day. I want to tell you before it’s too late. I...have no regrets. And I love you. I will always love you." He bit his lip and looked down. "It's just...so long."

Alfred gently squeezed Arthur's hand a sad smile on his lips. “I wish I did not have to leave before you, my love. Our time together was so short but filled with happy memories. I lo-” Alfred briefly gasped as his lungs fought to take in air he forced a cough out to try and make breathing easier. Once he relaxed slightly he finished what he was saying, “I love you. Take care of Peter, he is a good boy and shall make a fine king one day with you there to guide him.”

"I may do it too well," he said archly. Years ago the King of Clubs was usurped by the nations on the northern border. Spades did not come to their aid. Arthur wouldn't abide by a king that defied Alfred's birthright during the war. The new king and queen had a half-elven nephew Arthur agreed to raise as the next Spadian king.

When Alfred began to reply Arthur shushed him with two fingers. "Let's not discuss this. I want to speak to Alfred, not the King of Spades." The elf carded his fingers through Alfred's silver hair. He couldn't help but notice Alfred's pallor; all color seemed to wash away but for his eyes that were still a vivid blue.

Alfred sighed happily at the sensation of Arthur running his fingers through his hair. “What then would you most like to talk about, my dear?” Alfred's eyelids began to droop in exhaustion his raspy breaths grew slower. 

Arthur turned his hand over and stroked down the man's face with the back of his hand. There was so much he wanted to say, but now that he had the chance it all seemed pointless. Instead, the elf leaned over and touched his lips to Alfred's forehead. He then lay his head on the pillow, watching Alfred. They used to spend hours staring into each other's eyes like this, after lovemaking or in the waking morning. "I'm glad I met you, Alfred. Elbeth, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Tenna' ento lye omenta. (Alfred, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again. Until next we meet.)” Arthur kissed Alfred one last time, a lingering of lips that ached to be apart but anticipated their reunion.

“Arbellason (Arthur),” The soft sigh of Arthur's name was the last thing to pass Alfred's lips. His sapphire blue eyes slipped close. His chest ceased to rise. His heart slowed to a stop. 

The King was dead.

Arthur held the king's hand well after it went cold. He couldn't believe it, but the truth was right in front of him. 

Alfred was dead. And he was alone now. 

Arthur was the first elf queen in the hundreds of years of Spades' monarch history. He didn't take up the throne because he wanted it. It was the necessary course of action if he stayed with Alfred. Now he was left alone to rule a foreign people in a foreign land. 

Upon Arthur's ascent to the throne Alfred made Arthur's new home as comfortable and as familiar as a second home. A fusion of Elven and Spadian culture debuted in court life, with nobles wearing an interpretation of Elven garb in light blues. Food, music, plays...Alfred did it all for him. 

Arthur sniffled and finally let the tears fall. He had never known a man, or elf, as warm-hearted and pure as Alfred. As the most powerful royals of all four kingdoms they made hard decisions in their time, but he never lost his idealism and hope. The people loved him. Arthur loved him. 

"Namaarie, melamin. (Farewell, my love.)" He held Alfred's hand to his cheek, turning his face into the hand that touched him with such reverence and love a little longer before he let go. 

The door opened. A small boy with bright blue eyes and a soft face hesitated by the doorway until tentatively making his way to where the king lay. He stood next to Arthur, slipping his hand in his.

"I will miss Uncle Al." Peter wiped his eyes of the tears that would not stop. It was no use; the half-elvish boy burst into pitiful, childish sobbing.

"...so will I. So will everyone." When it was decided that Peter, Alfred's distant cousin and half-elf, would inherit the throne, Arthur dreaded assuming the role of mentor when Alfred no longer could. Peter and he did not get along very well, but Arthur promised Alfred he would raise the boy like he were his own. 

The queen and prince walked hand-in-hand to the door. Arthur looked back one more time. The elf took one cleansing breathe before opening the door to announce the news. There was much that needed to be done. Couriers must be sent across the kingdoms. The holy men must be summoned. The funeral must be arranged. Now that the king was dead the kingdom now lay at the sole discretion of the queen...

Mourning would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And with that the story comes to a close. Thanks to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story my RP partner and I are glad we can make some people’s days just by updating. The next story I’ll be posting here will be an omegaverse for those that are interested in that type of thing. It will be called “The Way Things Are” so if you’re interested please head over there chapter one has been posted.


End file.
